


Banana Fish Revised [SG0]

by Alicetantenakira



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, banana fish - Freeform, banana fish with steins gate zero setting, it's not crossover, steins gate 0 au, steins gate zero alternate universe, steins gate zero world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicetantenakira/pseuds/Alicetantenakira
Summary: The world where banana fish and time machine exist together.Let's save Ash together.





	1. As I lay dying [Revised Beginning]

**Author's Note:**

> I already think about this story for the past week and finally, I have the courage to write it. I hope you like it! This isn't a crossover, I just copy the setting and combine with Bf original story.

Ash raised his hand and surrender himself. Immediately all of Foxx men have a gun aimed at him. They surrounded him.

_Shit_

Ash doesn’t have a choice, Max and his gang members are hostages, they can be killed at any time. He really hoped the other members could escape, especially Eiji.

Sing with him, Eiji will be fine. He can be relied on.

"There's one more!"

A soldier pushes a young man in a green jacket to the middle.

 

Ash blinked.

 

And blinked again.

 

_Eiji !!!_

 

He clearly remembers Eiji going with Jessica, Sing, and several members of his gang. How can he come back alone? Ash had explained clearly to Sing that he had to take care of Eiji.

Not finished with his panic, Max shouted Eiji's name loudly.

_Stupid!_

Foxx looks at Max and Eiji in turn. He smiled.

"So you are named Eiji? Monsieur Dino and Yut-lung explain a lot about you. They say you are very valuable to monsieur son so he is willing to do anything for you." Foxx embraced Eiji shoulder. "He even willingly shot himself, unfortunately, the gun was empty."

Eiji remained silent, his head bowed down.

The whole escape plan completely broke inside Ash's mind. Foxx knows everything.

"I hope you want to help me persuade Mr. Ash to go home. His new father is very worried. "Foxx's left arm locked Eiji's chin and forced him to look up. Ash tried hard to refrain himself from jumping towards Foxx.

"Oops, it looks like Mr. Ash here is angry I touched you."

Ash can't stand it anymore. "Let him go, you bastard! He has nothing to do! You only need me!"

"Our duty is to catch you, but Monsieur says we may give you a brief lesson so you don't rebel again," Foxx said. He gave a sign to his men. "Take them to the National Mental Health Institute. Leave this Japanese child with me and bring Mr. Ash to the place that has been prepared. "

The soldiers pushed Max, Bones, Kong and all who were caught in the truck. Max tried to fight but he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

 

Ash's hand was tied behind him, a rope wrapped around his neck and he was forced to sit in a chair in an abandoned empty house.

Foxx enters the room together with Eiji. Eiji's hand was tied behind and two soldiers pointed a gun at him.

"Let's talk, Ash."

Ash had to make a decision from all the ways he thought of getting Eiji out of this precarious situation.

"I will return to Dino, take me to him."

Foxx looks surprised to see Ash talking politely and softly to him. Only a few minutes ago they shot each other. He knew Ash was very stubborn and would not give up unless forced. He laughed.

"I had a chance to think monsieur and young Lee were joking but apparently I was wrong. At this rate, our conversation will become easier. Since the beginning of accepting Monsieur's request, there was one thing that disturbed my mind. Why do young people who are so talented, handsome, and intelligent want to oppose monsieur? If you follow him, you can get everything you want. "

"That was his wish, not mine," said Ash. He glanced at Eiji, his head lowered to the ground. He doesn’t look into Ash's eyes.

_He must be scared._

"What if we work together Ash?"

Ash gawking. Foxx continues, "If you become a leader, the whole world will bow to you. I will run a business behind the scenes, so you don't have to dirty your hands. Join me and the world will be ours."

Ash can't believe what he just heard. He chuckled. "Are you serious? I would rather give that job to a monkey than work with you. "

Foxx punched Ash's face until he fell from the chair. He pulled the rope around Ash's neck for a moment, making him short of breath. He crouched down and held Ash's head on the floor.

"Take care of your speech. You know your adoptive father is developing research at U.S Foundation. Something very valuable until the government is silent for all its actions. Tell me what he did, or ...

“... I heard from a monsieur, you are strong against any torment, but I'm sure this child isn't. You will be the main audience tonight if you keep fighting me." He glanced at Eiji.

Ash bit his lip. Foxx is serious about his words. Banana Fish is a dangerous drug. If a man like Foxx got it, he would destroy everything. He can’t let him know, but Eiji life is in the stake.

"In any world, you are a jerk..."

There were a gunshot and a scream. Foxx sounded panicked and shot blindly backward.

Ash instinct immediately worked, he got up and kicked Foxx's face, making him tumble. Ash kicked his gun away. He tried to get up, ready to help Eiji, but something made Ash frozen.

"Ei ..." Ash saw Eiji holding a gun and pointed it at Foxx who was holding his stomach. The two soldiers who had been in the room were lying lifeless.

Eiji advanced to Foxx, the gun's mouth aimed at his head.

"You're lucky your time convergence not here.” Eiji smacks Foxx head with the handle of the gun. His large body fall. He’s unconscious.

Ash gasped. Eiji, who has just learned to use a gun, Eiji who can't shoot Dino before his eyes... has now killed two people and hit Foxx. Not only that, someone emerged from the door. The girl with Long black haired. She wears army clothes with shorts pant and green boots.

"Outside is clear, let's go."

Eiji drops the gun and takes out the knife in his pocket. With one slash, he removed the rope that tied Ash. For the first time, Ash looked into his eyes and saw his face more clearly. There’s no light in his eyes. He knows this man, not Eiji he knows, even though his face and appearance are similar.

Ash's left arm suddenly hurt. Ash saw he sticking the syringe at him.

Then everything is dark.


	2. Distant Future [And Present]

Sing wants to disappear from here. _This is Worse,_ he thought

Two members of his gang were shot dead. Eiji was taken away in an ambulance. Ash is injured. All members of Cain and Ash's gang glare to him.

_Traitor_

Sing is ready to bear everything. He apologized and told Ash that he was ready to accept any punishment for his gang betrayal.

In his heart Sing said he was very selfish in wanting this. He used to do everything just for avenge Shorter's death. Now he wants to do it for himself. He wants to fight with Ash one on one.

_At least he is the one who ends my life._

Not yet had time for Sing to finish his sentence. Someone shouted loudly.

"Stop it. Don’t said it, just stop in there, Big Bro."

Huh, Sing is looking for the sound owner. Who dares to call him big brother, really a big insult considering his tiny body size.

Unexpectedly the source of the voice was from a young man wearing a large coat that covered his face and body from top to bottom. He is one of two people who saved Ash when caught Foxx. The black haired girl with him had gone with Jessica to the hospital.

They introduce themselves as Alice and Kiki. Alice is a 19 years old teenage girl with long black hair until waist and white skin. With one glance, you know she is a strong woman like Jessica She said she was their ally and would help defeat Dino because she had personal business with him. Sing didn’t believe them but he, Eiji and Jessica was helped by them when they were attacked by Foxx soldiers when they try to save Ash. They were all made unconscious and when they realized they were in a safe place with Ash who also fainted.

Sing has no choice, he owes them both, so he must believe.

But as long as Alice speaks before, Kiki never says anything. There was no sound coming out of his mouth. Alice said he had a problem with his throat.

Now all eyes in the room are on him.

"Sorry if I shouted... but there is something I have to say," he said in a weak voice. Bianca suddenly appeared next to him. "We better move places," Bianca suggested.

Ash was shocked to see Bianca. "Haven't you left?"

Bianca smiled. "I thought you were glad I was back again. This young man invited me to join the meeting."

"Fuck you," Ash replied. "Hey, just say it here," Ash said. "If this is related to the operation tomorrow, everyone has the right to know."

The young man didn’t answer.

"What if only the leaders come along, Cain, Sing, and Alex? If they know, your task will be easier, right? "

The young man sighed. "So you trust me?"

"Not yet ... I'm waiting for your proof." Bianca replied casually.

* * *

 

**_Future 21 years later_ **

Kiki looked at the large satellite-shaped carcass that had been stripped of many components in front of him. Things that have brought him to this world. Time machine created by his mother.

About three months ago he arrived in this world. The state of the world is not much different from his world, the third world war still occurs. Unfortunately, his mother's wish didn’t come true, she made a time machine that could move between worlds but still at the same time. Kiki was sure she wanted to save him by moving to another world because there was no future in the world that he had previously left other than death.

Kiki landed smoothly in a large warehouse underground. Luckily he still survived even though the engine was badly damaged. From his condition, the place was a hideout for the rebels. When observing the situation, a girl points a gun at him. They were fought and almost killed each other if only the other didn’t stop them.

The girl name is Alice.  She is a teenage girl with smooth white skin, long black hair until waist, and as tall as Kiki. She is very strong, tough and experienced. In terms of fighting, they have the same power. After knowing Kiki's origin world and his goal, Alice immediately behaved kindly. She first thought Kiki was a spy sent by the enemy to steal the technology they got. The world that Alice lives in is very chaotic because of the time machine race from all over the country. As a result, everything that was built was in ruins. The world continent shifted and many people died.

The world is turning into a system of only the strong who will win. America and Russia monopolize the war with their weapons. Plus thanks to the creation of an extraordinary drug, the ability of the soldiers can be increased 100% and they become not afraid of anything. Ready to do anything to win. Banana Fish has made the most dreadful death squads. A countless number of rebel groups have died while trying to stop them.

Kiki takes the bag from his leg and wears it on his back. They will leave soon enough but Alice is still busy talking to a professor who is almost 40 years old.

The scientists who first poked the idea of a time machine and became the most sought after by the two countries.

He sighed and walk to them, leaving his mother time machine that already become junk behind.

 

 

"... Trust me. "Alice said.

A man wearing a lab coat, raising his glasses. Looks unsure.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore. I have understood the purpose of your research. But without volunteers, we will never reach that world. A beautiful world where there is no third world war, a world where everyone can live peacefully, a world where you can be happy ... "

Alice's eyes looked glazed, but she held back her tears and continued. "This is my dream, my goal, and the final goal I want to reach. Let me go. "

The man looked away. "This is a big gamble. Chances you are failed more than 90%. Even worse, successful or failed, you will not be able to come back again.”

Alice remains cheerful. "Then it's still possible that less than 10% will work, right! Indeed it seems that everything we will do is very careless but as long as there is a possibility of success, I will not give up. Don't you also make a time machine based solely on the desire to help him without any basis this will work?"

Alice ran to the corner and pulled the cloth that covered the time machine.

"Look at the results. You managed to make a time machine in the end. "

The man looked at his creation. It takes time, hard work and years of research to complete it. Even though other people steal the design, they cannot make it perfect. All machines at that time can only move one time to the past and can not return, even many are lost in time. His time machine doesn’t have that weakness, this time machine can move to any time and place.

"Thanks to the components from Kiki time machine. Without his coming, all this will not work."

The man sees Kiki walking next to Alice. His face was expressionless as usual.

"With Amadeus, my time machine is perfect. He recorded everything and sent it again to the present. Research can be done because time machine movements can be monitored. You mom do a great job!"

"Sorry I almost killed you when you arrived." Alice gave an apology with her hand.

Kiki shrugged. "No problem, I almost killed you too. It paid off." He looked at the time machine, then returned to see the scientist. "Professor, can we leave now?"

"Wait a minute." He returned to his desk and picked up a laptop, a large earplug and a small box with numbers.

"This little box is a _Divergence Meter Machine_ , while the laptop and earplug are time leap. Time leap can only transfer memory to a maximum of two days ago. you can use it to repeat again if something is wrong. This machine can also move you between the worlds. I remind you, if something is certain to happen, no matter how much you repeat, it's no use, so just use it as needed because using this too much is very dangerous for the brain. In the worst case, you can forget forever.”

The scientist shoves all of the machines to Kiki. He pointed a finger to the small box.

"The divergence meter will tell the world where you are. This is our world now, _alpha world_ , _1.12358_ 1\. If you go there surely the front number will change to 0 as a start. Your world starts with number 2, beta world. If you succeed, a new number will appear beside 0, 1, and 2."

“Got it!” said Alice. “After the world change, we will move to the next place.” Alice opens the time machine door. She turned on the engine and Amadeus.

 _"Welcome back Alice. This time are you ready to go?"_ Amadeus' voice echoed inside.

"Yes. We will go to the past. I have entered the coordinates into your database. There are two places that we must go to. "

_"Understood."_

Alice signals Kiki to step into the time machine. After putting all of the machines in his backpack, he wears on his back and gives a bow to the professor, to show his deepest gratitude. Before Kiki could leave, the professor held Kiki's hand.

Kiki looks surprised. "What's wrong, Professor?"

His eyes looked sadly at Kiki from behind his glasses. Alice who saw all that from inside the time machine immediately came out and pulled Kiki.

"I will not disappoint you. We will succeed. "

The professor was stunned to hear Alice's words. He smiled warmly. Alice's face turned red, she hadn't seen him like that for so long.

Steadily they both climbed the time machine. Grains of golden light slowly cover the time machine until the object disappears.

Professor put his hand in his pocket. "I entrust everything to you two. That path will definitely open."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can finish it before Mappa break my heart after watch episode 24.  
> I really appreciate your comment and kudos ^^


	3. Revelation [Hard Truth]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter, Yay!

"Holy Shit!" Cain made the first sound. Sing almost pop out his eyes. Alex opened his mouth wide.

Ash's vague memory on the night when Foxx catches him suddenly back. After he regained consciousness, he saw Eiji who was worried beside him with Sing and Jessica. They are in a new hiding place, a warehouse in the port. Eiji says that Alice and Kiki saved him. They also helped Eiji, Sing, and Jessica who were captured by Foxx's men. Ash is half in disbelief but sees Eiji who looks happy there are other people who want to help Ash's struggle, then Ash decides to be quiet.

He is also still shocked to see Eiji kill people. Impossible. Ash thought his memory was wrong until he saw the young man himself before his eyes.

Now he believes Eiji who was with him at that time was him.

They have moved to a room on the second floor. Cain told his men to guard on the stairs so that no one could steal a hearing. Doors and windows are tightly closed.

Bianca said calmly, "You look a lot like Eiji. Are you twins? "

Kiki has removed his glasses and coat. Face, height, and body shape is exactly the same as Eiji. If they stand together they will definitely be considered twins.

Kiki looks at Bianca with his big black eyes and the same as Eiji. He pulled something out of his pants pocket. A green folding knife. Kiki took out his knife and pointed it at Bianca.

Sing immediately approached Kiki. "Don’t do it."

Kiki ignored Sing and walked over to Bianca. He stopped in front of him and reverse the knife position. Handle first to Bianca.

All men are confused, except Bianca. Ash hadn't seen the shocked expression for a long time.

Bianca immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out a green folding knife similar to Kiki's. The young man approached Bianca and gave his knife. Bianca examined it and found a name engraved on Kiki's knife.

"There is only one knife like this in the world. Where did you get it? "

"From you," Kiki answered briefly.

Everyone silent. Confused.

"Bianca, who made the knife?" Ash finally breaking the silence.

Before Bianca could answer, Kiki said, "Natasha."

Obviously, that’s the girl's name. But Ash had never heard Bianca talk about it.

Bianca held the two knives tightly. He looked at Kiki sharply like a hunter. "Who are you really?"

Kiki looks at the five of them before he said, "My name is Okumura Kiki and I am Eiji's son in the future."

Ash pinched his cheek himself. Eiji son???

"Impossible," Sing said, not believing.

"You said you were from the future? I remember the science fiction movie I had seen. The film tells the story of people who use a time machine to move time. Is that the time machine that you use?" Cain asked curiously.

Kiki nodded.

"Cain, it's all artificial. There is no time machine," said Alex

"The new time machine was created a few years from now." Kiki continued. "I come from 21 years in the future. My purpose in coming here is to change the future. Preventing the Third World War from happening."

Silence again.

Is he joking?

"Don't mess with us!" Shouted Ash. He felt guilty to shout at him, it felt like doing it with Eiji. Kiki doesn't budge at all. His expression was flat like a doll.

He tried to lower his tone of voice. "The whole world has sworn for peace. They will not fight again."

"It should be, but... what if they have a reason to do it? The time machine is the cause of war again."

Kiki wants to explain further but he has difficulty. "I am not good at talking and explaining. Alice should have done it." Kiki pulled out a handphone from his long jeans pocket. He put it on the table.

"Help me, Amadeus."

The handphone screen glowed in an instant then after it turned black, a dashed line like TV network loss appears but without an image.

They hear someone voice.

_"Thank you, Kiki. Let me continue. Hi everyone, my name is Amadeus. I am a computer program that became the brain of the time machine that brought Kiki and Alice to this time. Because Kiki faces difficulties, I will answer all your questions. He used to be quiet and all the problems he experienced made him act faster than talk, I hope you can understand it. "_

Did they just hear the handphone talking like a human??? Ash had heard of computer programs called AL that resembled humans, but they couldn’t talk smoothly with emotion like this.

 _"The initial cause of the world war was because someone sparked the idea of a time machine. He made a prototype and published it on a scientific week. Things that only exist in the imagination of scientists could be created. Another person finds the perfect computer brain to regulate paths time machine travel. Due to the complicated process of using a time machine, a computer system that supports it must be stable and consider all the existing pathways."_ Amadeus explained

"I don't understand the person who said it," Sing said, scratching perfectly.

"Me too." Cain supports it. "This is all too crazy. First people who resemble Eiji, second he comes from the future, and three the handphone can speak like human... say that this is only joke and there’s a camera behind door. "

"Boss .." Alex whispered to Ash. He doesn't budge, focus on Kiki.

_"In short, Kiki must do something to make the future where we come from. There are two things that must be changed and the opportunity is only tomorrow when you invade the National Mental Health Institute."_

"What is that?" Asked Ash

_"Foxx and Banana Fish. They must be destroyed tomorrow."_

Ash was tense, it was hard for him to hid about Banana Fish drug, even slapped Sing who knew it from Eiji.

"Banana fish? What is that? "Asked Alex. "Boss, do you know?"

Ash can't answer it. Sing sighed.

"They must know ..." Kiki spoke up

"Not! I can't involve them! "Exclaimed Ash.

Sing grumbling. "Ash! We have included ourselves to help you. Our gang members lives are also at stake. Let me tell them the story. Banana Fish is a drug that makes users severely hallucinate so that they can be overcome unwillingly. Dino injects Shorter with the medicine and Ash force to kills him. "

Alex and Cain were surprised. They just found out Shorter died because of the drug.

"My brother too," Ash whispered. "His brain was mess after he was injected with the poisonous drug. He doesn't act anymore and becomes like a doll. I don't want Shorter to end up like Griffin, so... I- release him..." The last sentence sounds bitter.

_"Yes, Sing. Thank you for helping. In the future, Banana Fish has been developed again. People who are injected don't look stress. They become emotionless dolls with extraordinary power and are designed to carry out one command to the end. They also don't feel pain. Whenever there are troops using banana fish going into the battlefield, they will not stop fighting until you destroy their brains like zombies._

_"Foxx is leading the process of using banana fish. He worked with the American government to win the war. Other countries do not want to lose. In the midst of chaos, the time machine takes an important part here. Only the American government had this idea but the idea was known to its Russian opponents. They managed to copy the prototype and computer brain. Russia wants to fight, he does with America to issue nuclear weapons. Other countries do not remain silent, they also want and spend their own nuclear. The world were destroyed. Soldiers who can survive are only the one use banana fish. Countries are in arrears on these drugs. Because Foxx is a jerk, he betrays America and sells the drugs to the highest bidder. Banana Fish finally spread everywhere. Some people even can make it themselves by removing certain components. "_

Ash already knew the horror of the drug. He even predicted Amadeus's story would happen but he wouldn't really think it really happened.

"God..." said Alex. "Boss, if he speaks honestly, then the future must be hell."

“Yes, It’s hell and nobody can’t escape.” There’s no bitter in Kiki voice.

Cain stroked his chin. "Amadeus ..."

"Yes?" Amadeus replied.

"Wow ... I'm just testing... are you really just a program?" Cain held the phone at the table. "Your response is very human. Are there other people at the end of this phone?" Cain glanced towards Kiki.

Kiki shook his head.

Bianca approaches him and returned the knife to Kiki. "Save it. If I give it to you it means I want you to look after it. But I want to know why I can give it to you?”

Kiki gives answered coldly. "You're dead."

The others look shocked. Especially Ash, he never thought Bianca could be defeated.

Instead, Bianca still responded calmly. "Is it right? In the next 21 years, I am around 50 years old. Old people like me must have been unskilled and deft. "

Kiki shook his head. "You died because of protecting me, your student."

"His student ?!" exclaimed Ash.

"You taught me how to survive. Without you, I will not be able to survive in that hell." Kiki looked at Sing. "You also taught me a lot about Big Bro Sing, you're great."

Sing raised his eyebrows. "I don’t believe it. I thought you teased me when you called me Big Bro. I thought you mocked me."

"It's nice to have students again. Do I teach you well? "Bianca asked.

"Yes. I managed to master everything you taught before you died. You even said I was better than your last student. "

Ash glared. He was sure he was what he meant.

"Did I also say you don't deserve a weapon?"

"Yes. Until now I don't know why. I am not otou-san, he is not suitable to hold it. I also don't like it but we don’t have choice there. Kill or be killed, that's the only principle I learn in the future if you want to live. "

_"Enough Kiki."_

"Sorry ..." Kiki immediately shut up.

Bianca looked at the phone on the table. "Amadeus, your conclusion is Foxx and Banana Fish are the causes of world war three indirectly, don't you think?

_"Yes._

"So all of you came here to destroy the cause so that third world war would occur to save the future?

_"Yes."_

"If your goal is only two, you don't have to bother joining Ash, you can kill Foxx during the battle tomorrow and destroy Banana Fish."

Bianca's words made Ash, Cain, Alex and Sing blinking in surprise. They don't think about it.

Amadeus did not respond. The phone screen blinks silently.

"That's my fault."

Unexpectedly, Kiki spoke.

"Alice and I should only appear in your battle tomorrow. I want to prevent something from happening so I force Alice to infiltrate here. I thought by joining, we could prevent the Chinese group from shooting Otou-san. "

Ash snapped. "You already know Eiji will be shot !?"

Kiki nodded. "Otou-san was shot the day before your fight with Dino by Sing's men. I hope with our appearance, the shooting can be stopped. We had already escorted all of Sing's men that night but unexpectedly two more people managed to escape- ”

Sing interrupted, "Why don't you tell me? I can stop them. "

"No Big Bro Sing. The incident was designed according to the timeline. Even though we told you, Otou-san was destined to be shot and entered the hospital. "

"Who destined Eiji to be shot? What kind of nonsense is this! "

"Calm down Ash," Bianca said. "Continue Kiki."

"No one, time- we call it that. He who destined everything that happened was based on the law of cause and effect. There is a consequence, there is a reason. Eiji was shot because there was something underlying it. We think that if we prevent Chinese have time to attack, then we can prevent it.

"It means the cause is not Yut Lung?" Said Sing.

"Will Eiji die?" Cain asked suddenly. Ash looked shocked.

Kiki shook his head. "No. He will live. The one who will die is Ash."

 

All of them gawking. Even Bianca was surprised. Instead, Ash remained calm.

"I- I already know my age won't long. Tomorrow will probably be my death day." Ash saw Alex, Cain, and Sing. "Before that, I will make sure we can save all those arrested. I promise."

Kiki takes his handphone on the table. He whispered something to the phone speaker. Suddenly the phone screen turns off. Amadeus has been turned off.

"Ash ..."

Kiki is not Eiji. Even though his face was the same he knew they were different people. Still, he shuddered when Kiki called him.

"Lao will kill you."

"What!?" Sing shouted.

Kiki took out his folding knife and ran towards Ash. Everything happened so fast. The blade stopped at Ash's chest. All who saw him held their breath. Nothing moves.

Kiki looked sharply at him. "Why didn't you shoot me?"

Ash's gun was behind his pants. He had time to reach for it but he didn't do it.

"Because I look like otou-san? Or because you think of him?" Kiki stood up straight. The knife is folded back. "Lao managed to stab you like that because you were careless."

Sing comes to talk. "I will prevent Lao. I don't know what Yut Lung said to him so he would do it. I will persuade him. "

"Lao did it because you, big bro Sing. He wants to save you from gang punishment. He doesn't want Ash to kill you so he killed Ash first. Changed with his life too. "

Sing widened. "That fool... where is that possible... so far he wants to do it for me ..."

"However you are brothers and blood ties are much thicker."

 

Silence engulfed them.

"Could it be that Ash let Lao stab him? He feels guilty about making Eiji hurt and he thinks it's better to die so he won't hurt him again." Bianca said mercilessly.

"Only Ash knows the answer. But I think that's true because Ash didn't die immediately after being stabbed by Lao. He died of blood loss and died in the library while holding a letter from Otou-san. He could save himself by going to the hospital but he didn't, he chose death."

Kiki takes a deep breath before saying, "Otou-san is mourning you until his death. He blame himself because he think Lao manage to kill you because of his letter. I hate you."

Death, he had thought about it many times. It's far easier to die than to face a life full of suffering. When he fought Arthur, he was ready to die. He hopes they both kill each other. But Eiji's voice stopped him. Eiji, who was supposed to have returned to Japan, was there watching the fight. He can't die before Eiji.

When he think the time they're together, he is very happy. Every day in the apartment with Eiji, joking, laughing and chatting together. He wants Eiji to always be by his side.

But he is the bearer of disaster. Now Eiji is lying in the hospital because of him. If he can exchange it, Ash wants him who is there.

"Yes, I want to die. People like me don't deserve to live. Look at what I did. I bring all of you in danger. You risked your life to believe me-. "

Cain immediately interrupted. "I believe in you and I know we will win in the fight tomorrow. Don't say you don't deserve to live, Ash. Everyone has the right to live. People like anything. Even we who are the trash of society. You’re a great leader Ash. I have faith with you."

"Boss, I also believe in you. Likewise Bones, Kong, and all your gang members. Actually, we really want to help you with your personal problems. But you always close yourself, don't want anyone to interfere. We feel sad because you have helped us a lot, but we cannot reciprocate. That's why when Eiji wants to save you from Dino, we immediately agree. Thanks to him we can know the other side of you. We accept you no matter wreck you are boss." Alex added.

Sing also said, "Shorter likes you. He thinks of you as his best friend. I don't believe when you kill him. There must be a reason because of that I want to fight with you. Eiji said you were forced to do it. That must be very difficult, just killing your best friend to help him. Why don't you just say? The whole Chinese gang will understand. You are too selfish to judge yourself."

Bianca clapped his hands. He smiled at the boys. "It's really touching. I think I'll cry. Ash ... when you are busy judging yourself, they see you in a different way. you should throw away that thought because I can count the number of people who will cry in your cemetery if that happens..." he sighed. "...Including me."

Ash was speechless. He who had felt unwanted all this time. He who has felt only garbage. He who killed so many was called demons and monsters. He who made his loved one get killed. He who believes he is not worthy of love.

But Eiji came in his life. Accept him as he is.

Just now his friends and former mentor said they wanted him to live.

Does he deserve to live?

"Ash, promise me you will live," Kiki said firmly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edit many times for this part and I still think something off. Sorry to hide many important parts cause it will play along in future.


	4. Beetween Divergence [World]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 24 literally kill me alive. I don't have anything to say. I still mourning when rewriting this chapter.

Alice slowly pushed Eiji's wheelchair on the roof of the hospital. She replaced Ibe looking after Eiji because he was meeting Max and Jessica. They were discussing with Charlie and Jenkins about Dino's crime in selling young children and government involvement.

From the roof of the hospital, they could see the sky that was very bright and full of white clouds. A few parts of New York city is also visible from the roof. Eiji likes to see it. He remembered his memories with Ash.

Alice remembers Eiji looking very relieved after they tell him that Ash survived from the fight. Alice knew she was very worried about him. Eiji wants to meet Ash again but he doesn't come to the hospital anymore.

_Tomorrow Eiji and Ibe will return to Japan._

That thought made Alice stop Eiji's wheelchair.

"Eiji... I- there's something I have to say to you."

Eiji caught the anxious tone of Alice's voice. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Alice hesitated. She took a small box from his jacket pocket and looked at the orange numbers written there. No matter how much she saw it for the past few days, the numbers did not change at all.

_There is no more time_

"Eiji, this might sound crazy and impossible. But I beg you to believe all that I will tell you about this."

Eiji raised his eyebrows and make a small laugh. "Alice, I've experienced a lot of crazy and impossible things since I came to New York. I never knew there was life like that experienced by Ash and others. You won't be able to surprise me anymore." Eiji raised his head behind and looked at her face.

Alice smiled sadly. "Alright, this will be a long talk. I hope Ibe doesn’t back first. "

* * *

 

Kiki continued to type without stopping on Ash's computer. He managed to collect a lot of data about his mother in the present and the project she was working on. The project about future AL software that is very realistic and human-like. The software is the forerunner of Amadeus.

The software must not exist.

The third point to change the world is erased Amadeus, after destroying Banana Fish and kill Foxx.

It's been a few days since the fight at the institute. Ash allows Kiki to hide in his apartment and use his computer. For now, only Bianca, Sing, Cain, Alex and Ash know who Alice and Kiki are. They decided to keep it a secret so the situation would not be more chaotic.

Kiki remembers the last time Ash came to the apartment when he drove him here and gave him the key.

A message goes to his phone. Kiki stopped working and read the message.

 

_Meet me where we hide it tomorrow at 09.00._

_Alice_

 

Kiki sighed. Only now does Alice invite him to meet? Since last few days, she told Kiki to work first to gather information about the Amadeus project because there was something she had to do. Kiki knows Alice has her own agenda on this trip. She and the professor didn't tell him.

Kiki isn't angry. He is not from their dimensions and he is just an addition. Their Plans to change the past have been designed long ago by scientists who sparked the idea of a time machine. Kiki just happened to be there and helped complete this final plan.

He only hopes for Alice's plans, his father won't get hurt anymore.

_Tomorrow he will return to Japan._

* * *

 

"Eiji, are you ready?" Alice glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:00 a.m.

Eiji who was in the wheelchair nodded steadily. "Ibe-san is going to get my luggage. We have half an hour before he returns. Sorry, I'm troubling you because I can't walk alone. "

"Do all Japanese like to apologize?"

"Eh-"

"I am kidding. Don’t worry. Everything has been handled. I have got a vehicle to take you." Alice pushed Eiji's wheelchair outside the hospital room.

"Let's go."

 

* * *

 

Ash was reading a book in the library when he received a call from Max.

"Eiji is gone! Ash, is he with you? "

Ash immediately dropped the book in his hand. Spontaneously he stood up.

"What did you say? Eiji disappear? Where?! "

Ash's loud voice attracted the attention of library visitors. They gave him silence.

While running outside the library Ash listened to Max's story. This morning Ibe went to get a car to take Eiji to the airport. He met Sing who was panicking because he couldn't find Eiji. The nurse and doctor had tried to look for him but he disappeared without a trace. It’s strange the security camera didn’t record him.

Eiji still hasn't recovered, he's still weak and can't walk. Obviously, someone must have taken him away.

_Eiji was kidnapped_

Ash's head was sick thinking of hundreds of possibilities that could happen to Eiji. Who is the person who dares to hurt Eiji again? Could it be that Yut Lung is still not satisfied?

"Why did Ibe leave Eiji alone? There should be someone else with him. "

"Alice should look after Eiji but she said there was an important matter so she had left last night."

Ash's mind immediately clear. "Have you contacted Alice?"

"Nobody has her number, Ash. After all, Alice is on our side. I will look for it again around the hospital. Please tell your gang friends to find him." Max ended the call.

Without wasting time, Ash ran immediately to the apartment. If his guess is right, he should be there.

He just hopes his strange dream last night didn't come true. 

 


	5. Together [Forever]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!

"Ash!"

Ash felt he was dreaming of hearing his voice. He turned around and saw Eiji sitting in a wheelchair driven by Sing.

"Eiji? Why are you here? You should be at the airport! "

"You don't have any feelings!" Sing grumbled.

"You too, Sing! Eiji is injured, he can't be here. I-

Eiji interrupts. "Ash, I asked Sing to bring me here. I know you're away from me for my safety. I understand. But ... I don't want us to separate like this... at least I want to say something to you."

Ash sighed. Eiji is serious. He looked sharply at Ash. Ash's heart ached to see Eiji's suffering.

"Okay ... Let's talk." Ash finally said.

Eiji smiles. Sing looks happy. He left the two of them and said he would return in ten minutes because Eiji couldn't miss the flight. Ash pushed Eiji's wheelchair to the edge near the sidewalk chair beside the library. Ash sat next to him.

"I plan to leave a letter to Sing for you." Eiji began, his eyes staring at the road around the library. "I told Sing, I want to go see you by myself but my situation is impossible." Eiji touched his wheelchair.

Ash said nothing.

"Sing begged Ibe and Max to take me to see you. Fortunately, Max brought his car so he and Jessica could drove us both here." Eiji looked at Ash. "I'm grateful you're here because I don't know where to look for you if you're not here."

Ash didn’t see Eiji, he forced his eyes to look straight at the road in front of him. Many cars and motorcycles crossed. Eiji knew what Ash was thinking. He looked back straight ahead.

"You know Ash... I'm worried to death because I haven't been able to see you doing well. You said we live in different worlds. But is that true? We have different colored skin and eyes. We were born in different countries. But we're friends. Isn't that what counts?" Eiji said slow and softly.

"I'm really glad I came to America."

Ash's heart was knocked. His eyes started to teary. As much as he could, he insisted not to look.

"And more than anything. I met you ... "

Ash's hands squeezed his gray long pants.

"You asked me over and over if you scared me. But I never feared you, not once. What's more is you're hurt a lot more than me. I couldn’t help feeling that way. Funny, huh? You're way smarter, bigger and stronger than me. But I always felt like I had to protect you. I wonder what it is I wanted to protect you from. "

Tears flowed on Ash's cheeks. He can't hold it anymore.

"I'm sorry Eiji. I'm really sorry... I drag you into this world and yet you still- "

Something stopped Ash's sentence. He felt two hands hugging him from the side.

"Eiji, you can’t stand..."

"It's fine. I'm a former athlete. I can hold it back. Please, Ash, don't say sorry. Meeting you is the most beautiful thing in my life." Eiji stands from his wheelchair. His head was above Ash's head. He lowered his head so he could hug Ash still sitting in the chair.

"... You could change your destiny. You're not alone. I'm by your side. "

Ash held Eiji's hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it firmly. Ash's body trembled. He starts crying.

"I'm pathetic, right?" Ash sob.

"No... never ... You are the strongest person I've ever met."

Finally, Ash dared to look at Eiji's face. Tears flowed down his cheeks too. He is flushed.

"Ash, go with me to Japan."

Ash stood slowly. He holds Eiji's shoulder, keeping it from falling. Eiji winced a little. The sudden movement must be hurt for him.

"Eiji, are you sure you want me in your world? I always bring trouble and death everywhere. I even make you hurt-

Eiji interrupted him. "It's not your fault. Not anyone fault. Don't blame yourself for everything. Something happened because it had to happen. And I don't regret being by your side. I want you to be in my world, Ash. I want to take care of you. "

Ash mocked him. "I think it's upside down Oniii-chan."

Eiji pout. "Yeah, I guess you've forgotten who saved you before.” Ash looks his shoes, he remembers something painful and he can’t see Eiji.

“If you can make fun of me it means you are better, right? " Eiji reached into his pocket and took out a white envelope that said dear ash. Eiji issued an airplane ticket from it.

Ash follow his movement. "When?" Ash asked.

Eiji chuckled. "When do you think? Of course now! Let's go, Max and Jessica are waiting in the library parking lot."

Ash closed his eyes. He imagined the possibility that would happen in the future. Too beautiful to be true. Going with Eiji to Japan, free of everything.

Before Ash could answer, Eiji gazed him with horror.

"Watch out!"

The terrible scenario repeated again.

Eiji pushed him to fall backward. A deafening gunshot could be heard.

The blood is seen on the white shirt worn by Eiji.

"Ash..." Eiji said his name before he fell. The letter and plane ticket fall from his hand.

Ash can't move. He froze in his place. His mind was in turmoil. He didn't care about anything else because of the shock.

Sing ran past Ash and ambushed someone behind him. Max and Jessica who followed Sing, immediately helped Eiji. Max is busy calling an ambulance. Jessica shouted asking for help from the people around them. The police who were on patrol rushed over.

"Hang on Eiji! Gosh, the blood won't stop. Someone help us! "

From the corner of his eye, Ash saw Eiji move his hand. He asked him to come closer.

Ash forced himself to move. He crawls hobbling close to Eiji. From up close, Ash could see Eiji was very pale. His breath was disjointed. Jessica struggled to suppress Eiji's wounds so that the blood stopped flowing.

Tears flowed back on Ash's cheeks. He knew the wound was very vital.

"Ash ... I-" Eiji coughed up blood. Jessica asked him to be quiet. Max signaled the ambulance to approach.

With the rest of his energy, Eiji holds Ash's right hand. He smiled. "Listen, Ash ... My soul is always with you... forever ..."

Eiji took off his grasp. His eyes closed.

"Eiji !!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear if the real BF end like this, I would cry harder than before. 
> 
> Thank goodness it didn't.
> 
> I still cry until now.


	6. Your Goal [My Goal]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for the kudo. It really motivated me a lot to finish this story.

Sing did not believe what he saw. He rubbed his eyes over and over again, hoping this was all a dream.

Vaguely the sound of people making noise.

He was in one of the empty warehouses near the port of New York. Sing has never liked this place because mafia often conducts illegal transactions here. Smuggling, kidnapping, murder and so on.

If it wasn't for following Eiji's son he would not come here. Sing sees Kiki running out of Ash's apartment. Sing wants to call him but he restrains himself because Sing is suspicious of him.

_Could he kidnap Eiji? His attitude is very strange._

So Sing followed him. He ran out of breath after him because Kiki ran all the way. They had arrived at the port. Kiki goes into the warehouse which is the most corner and old in the corner of the port. Sing goes through another road, a small window next to the warehouse. Sing passed through the ranks of containers in the warehouse, heading towards the light in the middle of the room.

Sing's view immediately leads to the most striking thing there. The object is cylindrical and large, 5 times its height. Made of white metal and has 4 legs that support it. Something like a square antenna is on both sides. An iron ladder stretched out of a hole or maybe a door in the middle.

Sing knows what it is. He still doesn't believe. He almost jumped out from his hideout because of the shocked.

Just like Sing who was shocked, Kiki was also surprised by something else.

Eiji is there.

"Kiki, I'm sorry. I can't say because you will definitely stop it. This is the only way." Alice stood up to him while showing a small box in her right hand.

"We are in the alpha world now, my world."

"Your world?" Kiki was confused. "You are from the alpha world and I am from the beta world. Two different worlds because of the death and life of Ash. We have succeeded in preventing Banana Fish's presence in the future and keeping Ash alive. This world should move in a different direction. If it does not, it means we fail and must repeat again.

Alice took a deep breath. "Not. This world is correct. We really have to go to Alpha word first. It takes the next step to move this world. "

Kiki raised an eyebrow. " _Amadeus?_ I've found the location of my mother keep the software. No need to involve otou-san for this. We can destroy it ourselves. "

Alice is getting nervous. One hand held her sleeve.

Kiki glances at Eiji who is sitting on a small wooden box. He is sweating. Eiji just finished operations and cannot move much. He should have a wheelchair.

"Alice... explain... otherwise, I will bring otou-san away."

"Not! You can't bring him! "

Kiki looked at him sharply. His hand moved to the gun inside his jacket.

"There is something you must know. Sorry I didn't say it before. Alpha world is created not because Ash lives but because someone died in his place. "

Sing almost screamed, he closed his mouth.

Kiki points a gun at Alice.

He understands.

"You lie to me. I trust you and the professor. You say this is the only way to save otou-san, making him live happily. He died at the age of 28 in my world. He suffered greatly because of the destruction of the world due to war everywhere. But more than that he suffered from losing Ash. "

Alice moved a little. Kiki immediately shoots at her feet. Missed, he deliberately.

"Do you want to take him to save him or sacrifice him? Answer Alice! "

Alice bit her lip. She said nothing.

Kiki looks impatient.

Sing saw everything. He didn't really understand what they were talking about. It seems to be related to the future. Sing is worried about Eiji sitting near Alice. He knew Kiki would not miss but still, it was dangerous. Sing wants to bring Eiji away but how to do it.

"Kiki, please understand. I also don't want to do this but there is no other way. Eiji will die if he stays here. We only have two hours before his death and no one could stop it. Yes, I want to save Eiji... and there is something... that can only be done by him... for the sake of the world changes."

Kiki looks very angry. "Why does it have to be like this? Otou-san had suffered so much in my world, he didn't stop grieving and missed Ash until he died. Now you say he has to sacrifice himself to help Ash. I do not accept! He died before me once and now I have to see him die again for the second time! "

Kiki's gun is aimed straight at Alice. He sure Kiki will shoot him. Alice's instinct is never wrong.

Sing prepared dragon fang. Once they fight, he will take Eiji away. Sing is not sure he can carry Eiji but he is strong enough to drag him away.

Sing's head was suddenly dizzy. The light suddenly blinds his eyes. His ears echoed, filled with lots of noise and he saw the shadow of people.

_"Big Bro Sing, Help! Otou-san ... otou-san ... "the voice of a small child cried._

_"I'm sorry Sing. I don't want to burden you but I don't know who I can trust. Please take care of him. He needs you. "_

_"Big Bro Sing, where are you? I'm lonely. Why everyone leaves me in the end? Otou-san, Bianca, Okaa-san... even you ... "_

As soon as it arrived, the sound suddenly disappeared. Leave Sing with extreme pain. He gritted his teeth. What did he just see? Very real.

When Sing recovered, he saw Kiki and Alice fighting. They use the swiss knife army. The two guns were lying on the floor. Both knife movements are very fast. Proof of their expertise. Their hands and feet collide with each other.

Sing did not waste this opportunity. Half ran him to Eiji's place.

Eiji looks like he wants to stand up but he can't. He grimaced in pain, holding his left stomach. Eiji still hasn't seen Sing.

Sing looks at Kiki. The boy's face reappeared in his mind.

_He can't do this._

Kiki swung his left feet to Alice's face. The girl held her with both arms. As soon as he saw the direction of the blade in Kiki's right hand, Alice immediately held it back with her knife.

Kiki sees the opening. He won't miss it.

"Stop!"

Kiki's knife is gone. Similarly, Alice's knife.

Sing holds both knives.

"Big Bro Sing?" Kiki said.

Sing know Kiki respect him because he dares to call him a big brother in front of other people despite his different height. He hopes Kiki will listen to him.

"Stop this fight. I don't know what happened but I can't let you two die in vain here. Your fight is very balanced. You two can be killed." Sing explained.

Alice sighed. " He's right. this is so ridiculous. Kiki- "Alice extended her hand

"Shut up!" Kiki brushed off Alice's hand ...

Kiki screamed and cried. He did it spontaneously. During this time he managed to control himself well. He always talks calmly and is cold. Bianca realized the key to winning was good self-control. Kiki managed to carry out his teachings.

Except now. The wall he had built was destroyed hearing Alice's story. _His father... he will... he can't believe it ..._

Kiki feels the warmth. Someone hugged him tightly.

"It’s okay. Everything will be okay. " Eiji patted his back. Kiki's head rests on Eiji's left shoulder.

Kiki remembered his childhood. Eiji often hugs him if he cries or can't sleep. He will pat him on the back and say the same thing.

"Otou-san ... otou-san ..." Kiki said repeatedly. He is still crying.

Eiji gently stroked his hair. He continued to pat his back. Trying to calm him down.

"You can't go. It doesn't matter how hard you and Alice try. Nothing good will come of it! It won't work! There's only one fuel to go one way! You can't come back! You don't know what will happen... "

"Kiki."

Kiki is silent. He hadn't heard Eiji's voice calling his name for a long time. It's softer than the sound as an adult but the tone is the same.

"It might be reckless... It might be hopeless... But I know I can do it. I will not give up before trying. I did it first when I had an accident, I stopped from pole completely faulty. I ran away without doing anything. I curse myself for being given a trial like this. "

"... until I met Ash. He faced many things and suffering that you could never imagine. He can give up and run away. But he did not do it. He continued to move forward as hard as it was even though no one was pushing him. When I saw it I thought that if someone tried hard at that time to give me another try, I would be able to do it. "

"If just that, I should be able to do it. Give a little push. "

Kiki looked at Eiji's face. Their eyes met. "Kiki, you know I feel hopeless. Ash always protect me. He sacrifices everything to save me. That's why I want to do this. I will save him."

"Otou-san." Kiki looked sharply at him. He tried to find doubts there but nothing.

_Eiji is ready._

"I'm sorry... only Eiji can change it... From the beginning, he was part of the plan. The professor has checked all the possibilities in the world line that can happen and this is the only way to save everything, including Eiji himself."

Kiki said nothing. He still cries.

"Can he go with us?" Eiji asks

"This time machine is designed to carry the burden of two adult men with a maximum weight of 180 kg. Kiki can come but... there is still one thing to do. Changing events in the present and moving backward to the past, once the past changes, destiny will move in a different direction, it will not be the same again because the current event has been deleted. It's just that if you leave now, there is still one chain left, connecting this world with the third world war.

"Amadeus."

Kiki hugs Eiji tightly.

"I'll do it." Sing said. "Tell me how and I promise to destroy the object."

"Huh?"

"Are you sure Sing?" Eiji wasn't sure.

"Don't underestimate me Eiji. I am the leader of the best Chinese gang in New York. With my help, we save Ash before. I also helped help Ash in the battle with Dino a few days ago. There's nothing I can't do."

Alice chuckled. "I believe with you."

Sing pout. "Hey! I'm serious! Kiki goes with them, let me, your big brother who finished it. "

Now it's Eiji's turn to comment. "You're great, Sing. Listen to that, Kiki, your big brother - " Eiji chuckled " -want to do it for you."

"Whatever." Sing looked annoyed because the two of them didn't take it seriously.

Kiki raised his face red, tears on her cheeks had begun to dry out.

"Yes. Kiki, let's go with us." Eiji looks happy.

"We have to record a video first for Ash so he knows our departure." Alice pulled out her handphone.

Kiki doesn't believe what he just heard. He can go with his father

Suddenly Alice heard a voice from behind her.

"Who is that!" It happened so fast. Kiki and Alice already holding their gun again. Leave Eiji and Sing freeze behind them.

"Calm down children."

A man wearing a white coat advanced to the light while raising his hand. His hair is ponytailed back.

"Bianca?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't follow all the world line change in SG0 because it wouldn't work with BF story. After this is my fanfic, let me do anything.


	7. Ash Present Now [Ash Present Before]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story divided into two parts. If you know SG0, you should understand it.  
> I intend to make two chapters but this chapter will be too short.

Ash ran as fast as possible.

He had just received another call from Alex asking about Eiji's situation because he, Bones and Kong hadn't seen them at the airport. Ash explained as briefly as possible that Eiji was missing and asked for help from all gang members to look for him. Also, tell Cain to search in his area.

The entrance to the apartment where Ash lives is already visible. Ash passed the surprised doorman and immediately pressed the elevator button. Two old women entered with him.

Ash panted. He had run from the library to the apartment without resting.

"Oh dear. Are you okay? "One of the women asked, looking worried.

Ash forced himself to smile, hoping that was enough.

"Wait ... are you Winston? I mean Chris Winston who lives on the 8th floor? "The woman saw the floor button that Ash pressed.

Ash is confused about whether to answer or not.

"Oh, sorry, my dear. I forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Coleman, I'm your neighbor and she is my friend, Owen. We helped your roommate to prepare for Halloween party last year. "

Ash remembered the party once. Eiji decorated the room with a lot of pumpkins that he feared. The Party held before the fight with Arthur.

"It's been a long time since we saw both of you. We think you moved apartments. Only this morning we saw Eiji again, passing in the elevator. His attitude changed, he did not greet us and his gaze became very sharp. Sorry to ask this, is everything all right? "

The elevator door opened. Ash did not have the heart to leave them without telling anything.

"Um, everything is fine. Sorry, but he is not Eiji. He is his brother. "Ash hoped that was enough. "Thank you for your concern Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Owen, I gotta go."

Ash ran away leaving them. _Did Kiki leave the apartment? Shit_

Ash tried to open the apartment door. Unlocked. Ash entered slowly. The lamp has not been turned on. He prepared a gun.

He saw the light from the living room. He put his ear to the wall and heard the sound of people talking. Then silence.

Ash immediately opened the door while pointing a gun.

"Freeze!"

"Omg, Ash?"

Sing looked at him from behind the laptop, with Kiki next to him.

Ash glare to him.

"Hey, Kitten." Said Bianca who was sitting on the opposite chair.

"What are you doing Bianca? I thought you already left- You too Sing. Where do you know this address? "

Sing shrugs. "He told me."

Kiki is busy with the laptop in front of him. He looked down so low that his face was hidden behind the laptop.

Ash looked around the room.

"He is not here," Bianca said.

"Then where is he? Kiki, tell me. Where is Eiji? Don’t lie because I have the witness who saw you go out of the apartment. "

Kiki turns the laptop and directs the screen towards Ash.

"Sit."

Ash realized that Kiki was seen crying. Scars of dried tears appear on his cheeks. His eyes are still red. He wears a headset in his ear.

Ash remembered Eiji's face when he told him to go to the hospital. His heart hurts every time he remembers it.

Ash sat on the nearest couch and saw a video sign on the laptop screen.

"Otou-san left this for you."

Kiki presses the play button and plays the video.

Eiji's face appeared on the screen.

* * *

 

**_Izumo, present day before_ **

Ash didn't expect him to come to Japan with Eiji in this way.

Eiji's hometown, Izumo. Land of gods, he remembers Eiji's words very well. That place is like heaven. The sky is blue, the beach is pure white and the natural scenery is very beautiful.

He saw Eiji's family giving respect to the guests who came. Eiji's father sits in a wheelchair. Ibe said he had been hospitalized for a long time due to digestive problems.

Most of the guests are young adults, Ash guessed they must be Eiji's school friends. Almost all guests are Japanese, except Max and Ash. Ibe became a translator among them.

Although Ash did not understand what they were saying, Ash knew they were all sad. He saw Eiji's smiling face on the altar. Ibe took the picture before they left for America.

Ash could no longer stand at Eiji's house. He stood up and walked out. Max who sat next to him wanted to follow but Ibe held him back. In his heart, he thanked him for leaving alone.

He walked along the path in front of the house. Some new people came past him with surprised expressions. He could hear them whispering _Americanjin-san._

The sun is very hot. The black clothes he wore made him sweaty but Ash doesn't care. He walked straight through the lush trees, descended down through the stone steps and arrived at a spacious place.

Ibe said that tomorrow Eiji will be buried here.

_Izumo Taisha Cemetery._

From far away Ash can see the sign where Eiji will be buried.

Ash turned around, returned to the road but this time he turned towards a hill. From there he can see the ocean and the beach. The sound of waves crashing. The place is like Cape Cod, his hometown.

Ash sat on the rock and pondered. 

Tears flowed down his cheeks. He surprised he still have tears to cry since seeing Eiji leave him. It was a hard trip to take him to Japan to his final resting place.

Ibe told Ash he didn't need to go but Ash had promised Eiji. He did not want to violate his last wish. So Ash struggles with a broken heart to come to Eiji's birthplace.

The place is very beautiful. Eiji is right when he tells Ash that you can get a new life here. Free from the past. Start a new page of the journey.

_Without Eiji_

Ash sob...

 

"You look terrible."

Ash immediately looked back. His wild instinct is back to work.

A girl wearing a plain black dress stood behind her. She may be around 15 years old. The little girl walks down from the path and sat on the rock next to Ash.

"Take this." The girl extended a handkerchief to Ash.

Her English is not very good but understandable. She uses words that are easy to hear.

"I hope you understand me, I try so hard to study English after he is left."

Ash looked confused, after a while he took it and wiped his tears.

"He is a good person, right? Why do good people have to go faster?

Ash felt the stone fall at the base of his stomach.

"I already miss him when he was going to America... I waited for him to come back for this year. My mother and I were very worried when we heard he was shot. When I heard he was fine and would go home, I was very happy."

"I'm sorry." Ash blurted out.

The girl looked at him for a moment before returning to talk. "It's not your fault."

"No... it's really... my fault..." Ash struggled to finish the sentence between his tears which didn't stop flowing.

"It was his choice. Choose to protect you and I know he wouldn't regret it. I know him so well." Said the girl softly. "Before he was admitted to the hospital, onii-chan had called here. He sounds very happy. He said he was friends with a very great American and he was at home staying there so he couldn't go home first. He really thinks of you as his best friend."

Ash remembers Eiji's letter. He carried it in his coat pocket. He had not counted the number of times he read the letter.

"He lost his hopes after the sports accident. He is stressed and depressed. His Cheerfulness is all gone. I am very sad to see it. When Ibe-san came to invite him to help in America, I desperately persuaded kaa-san to let him go." The girl sighed. "If you say it's your fault for protecting you, then I'm also to blame for helping him leave."

"You don't understand. I was- "

"Stop it!" Her voice rose. She was rather surprised. He mumbled sorry.

"I deserve it," Ash said. "I deserve to die, not him. You can hate me as much as you can."

She shook her head. "How could I hate you when you look like a dead person since you arrived here. Your sadness is even more severe than me, my mother and father who are his family. You look like you will catch up after this funeral. "

Ash tried to cover his face with her handkerchief.

"Do not do it. _Onii-chan_ death to protect you. Don't waste it. You should live for him. "

_How could I live without him? I already lost everything. Griffin, Skip, Shorter, Eiji..._

"I will help you. I know Ibe-san and that guy, um- Max? He will help you too. You deserve to be happy after everything that already happened. "

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Do you know who am I?"

"Yes, Ibe-san was told me and Kaa-san everything. He feels guilty if he didn’t tell the truth. We only tell tou-san's a little caused we worry about his condition. "

Ash looks surprised. This girl knows the real him and she can talk casually to him without anger.

"You should hit me," Ash said. "Your Mom is a good woman. She should angry I made his son killed. "

She got up and stood in front of Ash.

"Don't you get it? Nobody blames you. My mother sad and angry, that's true, but she didn't hate you. She doesn't know how to talk to you, she doesn't understand English at all. Please, stop blaming yourself. onii-chan will sad in heaven if you continue like this."

_My soul always with you_

Eiji's last sentence suddenly appeared on his head. Ash looked at the sky. Could Eiji watch him?

Ash smiled.

The little girl also smiled seeing Ash, she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Here, use this."

She looks disgusted. "You give back my handkerchief after you use it?"

Ash realized his mistake. He feels stupid.

"I don't believe you have an IQ of 200." She looked up at the sky too. The clouds move in tandem. The wind blew away her hair. Her face looked relieved.

"Let 's go back." She climbed the stone steps that led to the path.

"Thanks ... Erica." Ash said. He followed her.

Erica turned around.

 "You’re welcome, Ash."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudo and comment really motivated me to finish this story. I just hope I got 50 kudos before post the final chapter.
> 
> I write and beta by myself


	8. Our Reason [Fly / Not Fly]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
> This is my gift to my fellow reader.

Eiji saw mattresses and poles for pole vaulting in the field.

"What the hell am I doing?"

That day is Sunday. Tokyo University was very quiet, almost no people because the semester exam had just finished yesterday. Thank God there were no people in the field because Eiji didn't know what to say if someone asked.

Eiji sighed. He is still afraid to do it. He had tried it many times before last week but he always stopped running when it was time to jump.

_Coward_

He doesn't know how many times he told himself. After the accident, even though he had recovered completely and the doctor said there was no problem with his bones, he did not dare to jump again. he tried, like now. He was already wearing sports clothes and shoes, preparing the mat and pole in the right position, and ready to run.

He can't do the last part after a run. He lost.

Eiji remembered a look of mercy from university friends. He has worked hard for this sport. He risked everything in order to succeed here because he failed in another field. Finally, he managed to get a sports scholarship at Tokyo University and became one of the best players. His family is very proud, he who is from Izumo, a distant area can be accepted on a prestigious campus in Tokyo.

All that disappeared when he is in the second semester. He failed to jump and landed on the concrete floor. _Really painful._ The doctor said he must be grateful because the wound was not fatal. After therapy, he can still jump again.

Eiji throws the long stick he is holding. He took his bag and took out a drinking bottle. Tomorrow he will go with Ibe to New York. Ibe-san, the photographer who managed to win the award for photographing his pole vaulting while he is still in high school. Eiji is happy to be able to help Ibe and he is very amazed to see the results of the photos. Ibe pitied him to be discouraged so he took him to New York to become a photographer's assistant. Eiji was interested in photography after seeing Ibe's work.

Eiji knew he was just running away. _But what can he do?_   There was nothing he could do now to make him fly again.

The voice of the handphone made Eiji aware of his thoughts. As soon as he looks for it, he worries it from Ibe. Eiji promised to meet with Ibe later this night at the airport, it shouldn't be too late.

"Uh, it's from me!"

Eiji is confused. How come his name is in the incoming call. "I guess... I'll answer it." Eiji recalled who his friend had the same name.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Eiji?"

"Yes."

"Please Eiji ... can you listen to what I have to say. It won't long. "

Hah? Eiji raised his eyebrows. His voice sounded familiar.

"I like pole vaulting. I like it a lot. It seems like I jump, I can see the sky up there close to me. That feeling is very pleasant."

"Eh?" Eiji confused. This caller has the same reason he likes the sport. "Why do you tell me that?"

"Because you like it too. I want to share our same interest. "

"Not anymore. I- " Eiji stop.

"You’re flying more higher than me. I think you are amazing. Your short body can compensate for an opponent that is far higher than you. Your jump is very good. "

Eiji quiet. This person knows so much about him. Could he be his biggest fan?

"Then why are you stop?"

Eiji gulped. "I'm forced..." He couldn't admit it. "I can't jump again."

"Why? You still have both of your legs. Your body is fine and you have completely healed, then why can't you do it?

Now Eiji is completely lost. He is now very curious who this caller is. "I'm not ready. Not yet. "

Eiji hoped that the answer would be enough to satisfy the caller.

"Yeah, you wouldn't. You will never be ready any time. "

"What do you mean?"

"Listen... I know what happened to you. That accident... is really painful. What has happened to you cannot be changed anymore. you've failed and you have to accept it even though it's painful. "

Eiji held his breath to hear it. "Yeah, I already accepted it."

"Then you know the next step, right? A winner is those who can accept defeat and rise again in the next opportunity. Try again to succeed. "

"I can't do it! I'm a loser, I- " The caller interrupted.

"Don't say it! You aren’t and never be. Just because you fall once does not mean you fail forever. You can still try again. Your career as an athlete is not over. Many athletes are seriously injured before they rise again and become winners. "

"You aren’t coward."

Eiji listened to the words. He understood the point. But ...

"Why do you tell me all of this?"

"Because I want you to jump again."

Eiji was touched. Someone he doesn't know, his fan gives him courage. _It's not that simple._

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. I also struggled to be able to do it again. Almost every day I practice jumping again. The problem is... after running, I- " Eiji held his breath. "-Can't jump. I'm... "

_Blood, medicine, hospital smell, doctor, all spinning in his head._

"You are afraid to fall again." The caller finished it.

"Yeah ... I'm afraid." Eiji admitted.

"Isn't after jumping and flying, you also fall down?"

"It's different."

"No, it's the same. You will fall in the end. "

"There is a mattress underneath. It's not hurt. "

"Well, do you think about the mattress when you jump?"

Something clicked inside Eiji mind. _Never._

"You only think about fly higher to the sky, am I right? Mattresses only addition. "

Eiji remembered his childhood. When he first liked pole vaulting. He was amazed to see his senior jump high in the sky. He was very impressed and wanted to jump as soon as possible. The senior who taught him was angry because he forgot to prepare the mattress to land.

"It's fine to afraid. Everyone must have been afraid. Just... don't let it take your dream from you. I know you want to wait until you forget the bad memory. It's your past, your mistake. It's not something that you can throw away easily. It's a part of who you are. You can't go if you can't carry the weight of your mistake. You have to appreciate it. "

"I'm not ready, yet."

The caller is chuckled a bit.

"You would never be ready. You have to do it, even you are not sure you will succeed. Take a leap of faith and trust them."

Eiji's heart trembled at the sentence. He remembered the moment when he first jumped. At that time he didn't think anything. He didn't think he would fall and fail, he just wanted to jump. Trying to fly like others teammates.

"You can fly again Eiji. Promise me you will fly again. Higher to the sky. I know you can do it."

Eiji felt the caller would end the connection. He tried to stop him or her.

"Wait! I can't believe with myself before but now I want to try again. Please don't hang up now. I want to know who are you. I need to say thank you properly. "

Eiji held his breath. He hoped the caller would tell his name.

"I'm waiting for you on the rooftop, now. Don't break up the phone."

Eiji immediately ran as fast as he could there. He jumped the steps at once and entered the front door. He wanted to use the university elevator but the elevator was still on the 5th floor. Eiji was worried that it was too long, so he ran up the emergency stairs.

_7th floor. It's crazy._

Eiji panted while opening the roof door.

Quiet. Nobody. Eiji raised the phone to his ear before he could speak, there was a voice.

"Look back."

Eiji is shocked to death.

A large satellite-like object stood there.

"What is this thing? You... who... are you... really? " Eiji tried to talk. He really did not believe what he saw.

"4 minutes 58 seconds."

"Huh?"

"When you run away. You can get here in less than five minutes. Congratulation. "

Eiji is shocked. He saw his own feet.

"Looks it's already healed."

Eiji squeezed his handphone. He can't believe it.

"I believe you can fly again. Please Eiji, don't run away to New York. Promise me you will try again. "

Without a doubt, Eiji answered immediately. "I will. If I failed, I will try again and again until I can fly."

"Good Luck."

The thing is surrounded by light. The color slowly turns transparent. Eiji knew there wasn't much time. He needs answers.

"Wait! Are you ... Could it be? "

"You already know who am I."

A breaking tone is heard on the other end of the phone, along with the loss of the object in front of Eiji.

 

* * *

 

Shunichi Ibe was tidying up his suitcase when the phone rang. Eiji's name is on his phone screen.

"Ei-chan, what's wrong? Are you ready? "

"Ibe-san ... will you forgive me? I promise to pay it back. "

"What do you mean? You didn't make any mistakes, why should you pay me? "

"Plane ticket..."

"Huh?"

Eiji can't stand it anymore.

"I'm flying again Ibe-san. I did it." Eiji said it with full of joy

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give me kudo if you love my story. It really motivates me since it takes a lot of time to write this story.


	9. His Life [Let’s change it]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene troubles me for a long time.

His chest hurts.

He sees Eiji. His face is seen on the video screen. From shoulder to head.

Eiji looks weak and pale. Someone supports him to stand. Ash can't see be the person because of the camera angle.

Eiji give him a weak smile and he speaks;

_"Ash ..._

Ash feels his chest tight and hurts more deeply.

_"I am glad you're safe. I really glad ..._

_"Max told me everything. You want to exchange yourself with the hostage, really your style for sacrificing yourself. Thank God there is Bianca and Sing who saved you._

_"You're finally free ... Ash. Dino and all who chased you, they were gone. It is all over. You know, I'm waiting for you to come to the hospital again._

Ash saw tears on Eiji's face. He wants to run to his place but he doesn't know where is he.

" _I know you can't come. Blame yourself for everything to happen to me. When I think about it, it hurts me more than the bullet wound. Don't blame yourself. I don't regret it, even though I have to die to protect you._

Eiji cheek is wet. His body tremble.

No... Ash scream inside

_"Ah ... Do you remember our first meeting? I looked like an idiot, right? I ask you to touch your gun and ask a dumb question. I'm glad you didn't shoot me because of that._

_“So many things happened after the meeting. Arthur attacks the bar, kidnapped with Skip, meets your brother Griffin, helped by Shorter ..._

Eiji paused, holding his stomach. He looks in lot of pain.  Ash bit his lip. He can't stand to see it. He wants to yell to Eiji but he couldn't.

_"... You know Ash ... I have never regretted meeting you. I'm really grateful to be able to meet you. I hate myself after a pole vaulting accident. I felt useless and considered myself a coward for not daring to try again._

_"I jumped over the high wall to help you and Skip. Until now I still can't believe I can fly again. At that time I just wanted to help you, I didn't think of my injury anymore and I did a big gamble using an old water pipe as a stick. Stupid, right?_

_"I remember my words at that time._

_"If I have to die, at least I have to try to do it._

_"Yes ... Ash ... I'll do it ..._

_"Our meeting is the greatest gift of my life. I don't regret it at all..._

_"But... if that meeting brings destruction to you and everyone in the future. So it's better than all of that doesn't need to happen. "_

Ash felt hearing Eiji's words from far away.

_"We can't meet."_

 

What?

 

The movie screen moves to the right. It shows who is the person support Eiji. Ash knows her.

 

Alice.

 

And She is crying.

It's a rare sight because Ash knows this girl is really strong. The way to speak confidently reflects her personality that others don't want to defeat.

_"I'm sorry. This is the only way._

Alice points her finger to the screen.

_"Thank you, Bianca, can you step back a little._

Ash immediately looked at Bianca. "They need help." He said it calmly.

Slowly the video screen moves so that the whole body of Alice and Eiji is clearly visible on the screen. A large metal object shaped like a satellite and a stack of boxes of containers were seen behind them.

Ash knows where they are. Warehouse in New York Harbor.

Alice spoke again.

_"This is the time machine that brought me and Kiki to this world. My father built it. He tells me all of our plans to save the future._

_"We have to kill Foxx, destroy Banana Fish, and prevent the creation of a time machine. The world should have shifted if we managed to eliminate Foxx and Banana Fish. But if not... then this world will be going to Alpha because there is no reason for the Kiki world to exist anymore._

_"My father said, when the world moved to the world where we belong, we need to do this because the real reason why the time machine is built is not from this time. But one year ago._

_"Your meeting with Eiji is the cause."_

Ash widened.

_"If you meet, the world will automatically lead to the third world war. Although there are no Foxx and Banana Fish, the time machine will still be there."_

Alice sigh. She must say it even though it is very difficult.

_"Because the reason the machine was build is Eiji._

Ash immediately stood up and hit the table with both of his palms.

_"Kiki said that you died in the future, in Kiki world. The time machine was built by Eiji's wife because she wanted to grant her husband's request that he always missed his dead friend. In other words, the time machine is created because Eiji wants it._

_"While in my world, my father made it. He wants to see Eiji again._

She took a lot of effort to say the word;

_"You are the greatest dad I've ever had.”_

Ash was surprised ... he didn't believe what he heard and he saw.

 

Alice calls him Dad.

 

She is his daughter.

 

His daughter ???

 

But he was Japanese, with black hair and brilliant green eyes.

Ash cursed himself. Why he doesn’t notice it early? It’s impossible Japanese can have that bright eyes alone. Their interactions were few and he didn't really care about her because he was busy thinking about the next plan to defeat Dino and Foxx. Plus he still has to recover from Foxx's torture.

"You two are similar. My instincts are right from the start," Bianca said, his hands folded. "Only you don't believe it. The members of your gang also think the same behind you."

_"We will return to the past. Eiji will stop himself in the past from going to New York with Ibe. That way you won't meet. Your meeting is an important determining point that leads to a time machine race._

_"You may hate me. I don't mind. However, you may not meet him under any circumstances._

_"All the suffering that you experienced happened because Griffin left and the baseball coach hurt you. Your father also doesn't protect you and leaves you alone to face that monster. Even though you suffer, you don't let other people go the same way as you. You still have compassion. And I love you for that."_

Now Ash can clearly see the green eyes that are in tears. Her eyes shine beautifully like his own.

_"Do you know that you and Eiji are not destined together in any world. My dad has already checked every world, he found that no matter the world you belong to, you and Eiji will separate at that Time. One of you will die._

_"In kiki world, you died. Whereas in my world, Eiji died._

_"Dad said he wanted to die after Eiji left. But Eiji's last request was for dad to stay alive and move forward. Dad can't do it._

_"He suffered a lot. He can't do anything anymore. He mourns every day._

_"Even when mom makes it into your life. You still can't forget Eiji. Mom struggles to help you._

_"My mom name is Erica, Eiji younger sister._

Ash felt the gun shoot his head. He not only destroyed Eiji life and in the future, but he also destroyed his sister's life too.

_"It takes time... it's not easy... your wound is too deep... finally, you want to accept mother and I was born. Unfortunately, mom age is not long. Not long after the time machine war began, you were hunted by many people. You tried hard to protect me and mother but fate said something else._

_"At least mom mission is to get you back to life successfully. You don't think of death anymore and try to move forward._

_"Mom loves you so much, Dad. Just so you know, you raised me well._

Alice took a breath and averted her eyes before returning to Ash. Ash was sure that if she could see him now, she would definitely stop talking. Ash facial expression must be a mess. He did not dare look at the people behind the laptop.

_"I will change your life. Even though that means maybe I will never be there, it doesn't matter. I want you to be happy, Dad. Saving the future is not only my agenda, the first point I wrote in my appointment book is to change your life. You will get the normal life you dreamed of, and I promise for that._

_"I will save yourself in the past. Cape Cod, 7 years._

_"The world will not move in the same direction, once something happens. By killing Foxx and destroying banana fish first, then preventing your meeting with Eiji, then saving yourself in the past, we will make a truly new world. A new world where you can be happy._

Alice stop. She is continuously sobbing. Eiji takes the lead again.

_"Ash. I said before, I wish I could take your place. I don't want to make you hold a gun anymore. I really care about you. I don't want to lose you. I'm doing anything for you. This time, let me save you._

_"Even though we will never meet again, my soul will always be with you._

_"Sayonara ..."_

That last word struck inside Ash mind. Suddenly, he runs to the screen. He screams. Sing make the first move to stop Ash. He knows Ash will destroy the laptop. It’s difficult to hold him back because of their difference height. Without Sing notice, Bianca already held his hand back and put the handcuffed. He pushes Ash to sit again.

"Relax. You can break it after the movie is over. You have to watch until the end or everything will be wasted. " Bianca try to top his rampage. He is standing beside him.

Ash glare. He is ready to kill. He is ready to fight and escape from them. He wants to go to Eiji. He needs to stop him.

Ash see their looks. Bianca, Sing, and Kiki.

He knows what is look.

No.

No.

No.

Bianca knows what Ash is thinking. Bianca sees Kiki and gives him a nod. Kiki continues the video. It's paused.

Alice supports Eiji to walk to the time machine. She brings Eiji inside first and comes out again to call someone name.

_"Kiki!"_

Ash saw Kiki looked tensed. Poker facades almost faded.

She calls him again but no one appears on the screen.

Then Ash hears Kiki voice.

_"Just go! I have to destroy it by myself. I can't let anyone take the responsibility. It must be me. I promise I will make the future we are waiting for will happen.”_

Alice smile. He looks relieved.

Eiji stands next to him. He gave him a thumbs up.

Shortly before the door closes, Eiji looks at the screen again. He wanted to say something but his voice was too small. His lips muttered something that was difficult for Ash to understand.

The machine is on and after a while, it disappears. The video screen turns itself off.

Ash stopped going berserk. He just slumps in the couch. Like a broken doll

Kiki tries to say something but Ash can't hear it anymore.

_He is gone_

Ash repeat it again and again in his head...

 

A faint of music appear.

The atmosphere is really thick. Noone dared to speak. Kiki immediately took his phone. There is an incoming message.

As soon as Kiki read it, his poker face disappear.

"Where is your handphone, Ash?"

Ash doesn't listen. He remained silent, not budging.

Sing carefully checked his jacket pocket and pulled his smartphone. Sing opens it with Ash's fingerprints. He had seen Ash do it when they worked together before. He remembered which finger he was using.

"New e-mail?"

Sing opens it. A video is immediately played. The video image is unclear, a lot of light and a bit dark but the sound of the person at the end is very clear.

_"Greetings ... Ash from 21 years ago."_

_"If you've opened this message, then that means the way to change the future is open.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. Eiji must separate from Ash. I feel guilty but it must be done. Not only Eiji, everyone wants to save Ash. He deserves to be happy after everything happens.


	10. Last Destination [Cape Cod]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this story while listening to Amadeus song. When I watch that episode, I promise someday I would write the same scene.

 

"I still can't believe you are my niece. Damn Erica. "

Alice chuckled. "Mom said she was lucky had an American husband. Is that her dream? "

"I've never heard of it, but I know Ash is really gorgeous. I bet he is happy to make her friends jealous, " Eiji said. Alice can see he wants to laugh but he stops because of pain from his stomach.

"Is it bad?"

"Just a little."

Alice doesn't believe him.

"Just keep talking, okay?" Eiji rubbed the side of the body where the former operation was.

Alice sigh. She knows her uncle is stubborn. She feels guilty to bring him in the plan.

"Back then, when I study in Japan school, every time Dad comes to my class meeting, all the housewife will whisper and try to talk with him. They even nice to me and ask about Dad. Even my classmates. " Alice pulled the lever next to her. "I really want to strangle them."

"You sound like him."

Alice blushed a little. Eiji notices it and smiles to her.

"I'm glad Ash has my sister and you beside him." Eiji closes his eyes.

Alice not reply. She is busy controlling the all of the buttons in machine board. They are in the time machine heading to the last destination. Both of them sit front to front.

_Cape Cod_

She glanced at the fuel tube. Almost finished. Once this time machine stops, it is very likely that this machine will not turn on again. The fuel has not been created in the past.

The problem is the time machine can't stop here, if someone finds it, all their hard work will be in vain.

Alice clenched her fists. Someone has to bring this time machine away.

The cape cod appears on the screen. "We've arrived in Cape Cod," Amadeus said.

"I like this place." Eiji mumble. "The scenery is gorgeous and the air is nice. It’s beautiful. "

Alice tries her best to hide her nervousness. She felt the time move slowly when the engine started landing. She chose a place that was rarely visited by people according to her father's words. The back of the house where Ash and Griffin lived. No one has ever gone there beside them.

Alice studies her shoes. Her right hand is on the button to open the door. The time machine is still on. Unlike the previous trip, this time they did not have much time to hold this time machine here.

"Alice."

He calls her with a soft tone.

Alice raised her head. He sees Eiji smiling at him. It reassures her.

"Go— I'll be fine."

Alice knows Eiji is lying. His condition is getting weaker. The bullet wound is getting worse because he moves a lot and is exhausted. Barely Alice saw a red stain on the shirt he was wearing.

Alice doesn't want to leave him alone. She wanted to bring Eiji down from the time machine and take him to the nearest hospital.

The problem is the time machine can only run if there is at least one person in it. Amadeus has designed the system for security so that this machine cannot move on its own.

 "Alice ..." whispered Eiji weakly. "Please ..."

Alice bit her lip. She tried hard to hold back her tears. The fuel will run out once the engine goes from Cape Cod, with that condition, this engine will be thrown far away to a place that cannot be predicted.

"Alice ..."

Without Alice notice, Eiji already stood beside her. He crouches and grabs her left-hand wrist.

"No Eiji, your wound-"

Eiji twines his right hand with her. "You have to keep your promise. He believes with you and so do I. "

The computer screen changes color, giving a warning.

"Ash is just a child right now. Seven years old. He needs help. "

The light inside turns red. The warning sound was louder.

"You can do this."

Alice's face was wet with tears. She pushes the button to open the door. When she runs to exit, she catches Eiji words.

 "Alice, Ash will pride of you."

Alice turned around and stood on the outside of the door. She held on to both sides handle door.

"I swear! I will save him! Hopefully, the new world where everyone- without a doubt- we will reach that place! "

The light shines even brighter around the time machine. Alice knew that in a moment, she had to let go of the handle.

"You will meet him again!"

Alice let go of her grip. The engine door is moving. Before being tightly closed, Alice heard Eiji shouting.

"Take care of Ash for me!"

Alice fell on her back to the grassy ground. From the corner of her eye, she saw the time machine disappear.

The view of the blue sky lay on it.

She saw the scenery around her, he is right, it's a beautiful place. Alice rises and sees her father's childhood home. It's small and comfortable for the small family.

Same with their house in the future before the third world war happened.

She wiped her tears and ran towards the city. This is the day that happened. The event that became the root of all of her father's nightmares.

_That damn baseball coach will be dead today._

* * *

 

"We will do the emergency jump. Please sit on the chair. " Amadeus said.

Eiji tries hard to rise from crouch position and sit on Alice chair. He out of breath. His head is dizzy. His stomach was getting more painful. He sees the read on his shirt become larger.

"Where will we go-"

"I don't know. The emergency jump will make our land anywhere. Can be 100 years, can be 1,000 years, can be 1,000,000 years and even more. But maybe I can use the time if I narrow the jump time. Where do you want to go? "

Eiji knows his time is running out. He’s sure he will die from the pain before everything.

"Let's go to a place where no one can find you, Amadeus."

 

_He will die alone_

 

_Alone_

 

_He should be sad_

 

_But-_

 

_He did not regret it._

 

"Okay, I appreciate your last wish. Let's go together, Eiji. "

The time machine vibrates loudly. Eiji felt everything revolve around him. He should be nauseous but he didn't feel anything anymore. He closed his eyes and imagined Ash's face smiling at him.

 

_You deserve happiness, Ash._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash from the future will show up in the next chapter.
> 
> Not many readers love this story, but it's fine I will finish it no matter what.


	11. Both of US [Past / Future]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tell you the truth, this is the first chapter I write

Sing who was holding Ash's handphone was shocked. His eyes widen, his mouth agape, he tightens his grip on the phone and tries to see a very blurry screen. He almost didn't realize Kiki was next to him, looking at the same screen.

Once again the voice was heard.

_There isn't much time. Listen Kiki - look at the Divergence meter machine that I gave you._

Kiki hand go to his right jacket pocket and picked up a small box-shaped object. When he saw the front side, the screen emitted a golden color that rotated rapidly. In the corner of the screen, a number appears one by one like a slot game at the casino. The big difference the number appear from behind not from the front.

Sing can see the last number is 68.

_Immediately install the machine at TIME leap! Prepare to move time. You have to finish preparing before this video finish because the world will change and if you stay here you will lose memory. This is what you have to do, stop your mother from completing the Amadeus program. The system is the brain of all time machines that will be created by various scientists from America and Russia. Destroy Amadeus!_

Half run Kiki returns to the laptop on the table.

In the middle of his grief, Ash tried to focus on listening to the person voice. He felt Bianca's hand holding his shoulder tighten. Ash thinks maybe Bianca knew the person in the video. Ash himself did not see the video directly because Sing was still holding his cellphone.

But he felt he had heard that voice.

This time the voice called his name.

_Ash, listen to me even though I know you won't want to hear it. Your heart must be destroyed now. You hate yourself, you curse your suffering life, you consider yourself rubbish ... stop ... stop blaming yourself because when you look around you will realize that there are so many people who love you and try to help you. Accept their help so that all the sacrifices they have made are not in vain._

Ash eyes looked at the handphone screen. Sing holds it right in front of him. He moved next to Ash. The three of them except Kiki can clearly see the video together.

The picture quality improved a bit even though it was rather blurry. The image of someone wearing a lab coat stands with the back facing forward.

_Once you wake up, a black-haired girl will appear in your childhood. Your heroes in the past. When she visits again, remember to listen to her request. Get rid of all the time machine prototypes you will develop and never spark that idea anywhere. Whatever happens, you can't make a time machine._

_After Eiji's death, you tried hard to find a way to save him. Until you get the idea to make a time machine. It took years to complete, and you worked with the American government because it was impossible to create it alone. Unfortunately, the time machine was leaked to the Russian side and they also made it. After that other country who knew, it made the whole world was chaotic. There’s come the third world war._

_Death everywhere, destruction everywhere, fear, sadness, truly terrible. It feels like living in hell._

From the corner of his eyes, Ash saw cold sweat on Sing's face. Ash couldn't see his former mentor, but the vibration in his hand was enough. At a glance, Ash saw Kiki racing with time to connect the tiny box to the laptop. He wears an earplug.

_...It is nothing compared when I found the paradox time problem, that the same person cannot go back to the past and meet himself - the consequences are fatal- the whole world line will be ruined._

_Even if you make a time machine, you won't be able to save him by returning to the past where you also existed._

_So are all your efforts in vain? You make the world in chaos just because of one wish._

_Ash held his breath._

_NO_

the man turned and walked closer to the screen. He brought the bottom of his face to the camera. He doesn’t have a beard in his jaw.

_You have the right to get to your wishes. You have the right to be happy. The people around you want you to be happy. They sacrificed everything to change your life. Don't waste their efforts. Alice insists on helping you and she is ready to bear the risk. Listen to her ..._

The video screen vibrates, a sign that the camera is being carried by someone. The lens's focus changes position, from the vibrations of the blurred image, Ash vaguely sees something similar to the previous Eiji and Alice videos.

_Time Machine_

The shape and color match with the last one. Perfectly the same.

The recorder highlights the time machine clearly. It seems like the person do it on purpose so that we know what is that. A little vibration later and the screen calms down without vibration. The camera has been placed in a flat position and can record all parts of the time machine from the front and the background. It looks like a warehouse.

Ash realized the person recorded alone. There is no such person as Bianca who helped him.

The man raised his hand and touched the iron staircase from the time machine.

_This machine was created only for one purpose, chasing a time machine that had departed first. I had predicted what would happen- maybe- No, I was very sure of my predictions. I believe..._

_-There’s no day I didn't think about him. His face, voice, attitude, and the way he called me was never lost on my memory. He is very precious and important to me._

_Finally, I can meet him again ..._

The man is chuckled.

_If you ask me in the past, do I want to be a professor? I must have punched that person. Wander your own business! Maybe I will say._

_Your dream for a normal life has been granted by everyone who loves you, so promise me when you open your eyes again you will be grateful for your life completely._

_Now you must be thinking why Eiji must be lost if your life changes ... unfortunately, it must be because I have checked it through my research for years. Whatever happens when you meet, one will die. You are not destined to be together at that time. Just change the past isn’t enough._

_Destiny is cruel. Knitting the world's path is indeed a jerk and indiscriminately. No matter how much I view the world, they are all the same. One of the books that I read said that fate cannot be resisted. God has arranged everything, we just need to follow it so that it is not tormented. Guess what I will do if I meet that god._

_I will say I will make my own story._

_I will reknit the silly fate again._

_Listen carefully, the checkpoint is your current one. As long as you don't meet, the path of destiny full of suffering will not come true. You will arrive on a new track, free of all the bonds of the game of the time._

_We can't let him get what he wants right?_

"Done!"

Kiki stood up and raised his hands. In the Divergence meter machine, the numbers that appear are almost complete.

x.1281968

Kiki gave Bianca a code to tell him when by hand motion. The big man gave a short nod.

The man began to climb the time machine ladder. He stood at the door, looking at the camera _screen._

_I won't make him wait anymore ... I'm sure he's still alive and waiting for me ..._

_You will definitely reach the steins gate._

_Good luck my past self._

The video suddenly died.

Bianca signaled to Kiki.

Kiki immediately turns on the time leap. Electric vibrations filled the entire room.

"Ash! I promise to make a beautiful future for all of you. I will stop my mother from making Amadeus- Otousan want me to say this if he fails to say it - please Look here!"

His poker face is gone.

"Eiji!"

His sweet smile. The smile that never failed to make Ash's heart shutter.

 "I love you."

Electric vibration strengthened, Ash screamed. The scene in front of him blurred. He felt the world move.

The last thing Ash saw was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 1 chapter again! I'm planning to make an epilogue.


	12. Beautiful and Smile [Hope]

"... therefore our brains can go beyond limits." The girl finished the story while taking the last piece of dumpling with chopsticks. "I have to take it home."

The blonde guy across her chuckle a bit when taking a sip of his coffee. “Be careful, you don’t want to be called cute elementary fat girl.”

The girl throws him angry looks. “Hmmph, No worry I know my balanced diet. By the way, you’re the one introduce me to this Chinese restaurant, why you didn’t eat?” She is careful to hold a glass of Chinese tea. It’s hot.

“I will get full course tonight. My brother and his wife are celebrating their first wedding birthday.” He said while play with his phone.

Another guy with purple mohawk suddenly joins them. “Miss, you’re our first customer that eat so many dumpling just in a half an hour. I really touched! As a next Chang Dai successor, I will give you free dumpling to take home as a bonus.” He saws the blonde guy. “Do you want to take home mister? If you don’t like a dumpling, I can give you my special fried rice, full with the flavor that melts in your tongue.”

“You really have time to make a joke, Shorter? Isn’t you have many jobs to do since Nadia not around? How’s the baby?”

The mohawk guy adjusts his sunglasses. “The little sunshine was born healthy. She is pretty like her mom. Charlie is busy being a father, better not disturb him. You know, it’s difficult to maintain this restaurant withour my sister. Thank goodness many people willing to help. Alex, Kong, and Bones make a good job in here. Look how excellent Alex and Bones serve the customer, meanwhile Kong cuisine is delicious. You should join us, Ash!”

“I already helped you bring a new customer here.” Ash pointed his glance to the girl. She knows the looks and steps on his shoes. Ash yelped in pain. “Your fucking appearance is really 100% different than your attitude. All of your fangirl in the university will cry if they know how wreck you are.”

Shorter laugh very hard. “She really got you. This jerk over here needs that punishment. He has become arrogant since entering University. College student life must be fun.”

“It’s not like that... I have something to do.” Ash said.

“Yeah... yeah... you always talk about your major, neuroscience right? Sorry bro, I don’t understand anything you said every time we chat by phone. Victor Chondria University must be awesome- ”

“I’m surprised you remembered our university name, Shorter.” Maria interrupts.

“And I've almost fainted because you remember my name.”

Maria put her chopstick, “I heard your name for the six times since entering this restaurant.”

Shorter want to say something, but someone pats him from behind. A small black hair guy hands him a plastic bags.

“Right timing, Sing.” Shorter take the plastic guy and put it in front of her. “Here your order Maria! Starting from today on, you will be chang dai special customer. I’m looking forward to your next visit!” He takes his sunglasses and wink to her.

“You’re the worst when flirting. Let me give you some advice Maria, never believe this guy. He already makes many girls cry.” Ash said.

Maria takes the food. “I don’t care. I just care for his cook. This place is the best, I already eat too much American food for this past three years. I need something to remind me back home.”

“It’s hard to believe you are two years older than me... You look like an elementary school kid.”

Ash yelped in pain. Another kick.

“180 cm and 140 cm are not much different,” Maria said with confidence. “You need to stop, you will break your lungs.”

In the middle of his laugh, Shorter said, “Urgh, I rather break it. It’s worth to see your dynamic. Are you pretty sure, you aren’t dating?”

“That would never have happened.” Both of them said in unison. “We aren’t good friends either, but in the lab, you’re the only one I can count in the research.”

They smirk and saw each other.

“Yes! I still got a chance.” Shorted clasp his hand.

“You really relaxed, do you? It’s the new Lee do his job very good?”

“Yes, first thanks to your brother and Max report case, the mafia leader is captured and his organization is closed. Lee family replace his influence and the last brother, our best pal, Lee Yut Lung become the leader and erase all of the violence to stabilize the china town. Rather than making a gang of thugs, he makes a company. We got a real job, man! He also expanded his wing with new york government and police. I still can’t believe when they said our criminal record is deleted.” Shorter explain.

“It’s hard to believe he can change very much. I still remember our hard days when we just barely know him.” Ash added.

“It’s all thanks to you Ash. If you never come to New York, I’m not sure we will find peace in thugs war. Yut Lung will never admit forever but he really grateful with you. He even said he wanted to chat with you again.”

Ash shakes his head. "No, it was our win together. We just lucky because the mafia leader is a stupid person, same with Yut Lung brother. If they’re more cunning and persistent, we will be in trouble. We got another help from Max old friends too, Russian military expert-“

Ash word cut by a phone ring.

He saw the number, Griffin. Ash glance the clock on the wall, it’s five past thirty. Damn! He is late. Reluctantly he picks the phone. After a few minutes pass, he hangs up and stands from his chair.

“Sorry, gotta go. They’re waiting.” Ash grabs his coat and run straight to the door.

“Wait! You can’t leave a kid alone!” Shorter said. The next second, he got smack on his head.

 

* * *

 

 

He took 30 minutes by taxi because of the traffic light. Damn!

It’s dark when Ash arrives in front of Griffin house. They have a small garden with many flowers. His wife build it by herself, she has a flower shop near the central park.

Ash opens the gate and fell the wind from tree breeze his coat. Griffin home looks like their old home in Cape Cod. Not exactly the same, it’s more big, organized, and most important is warm. His mind back again to his childhood. Ash remembers he feels cold and alone when Griffin leaves him to go to the military. His father didn’t care about him. He tells him to sleep alone so he can be a tough guy. Ash didn’t believe a bit, but he can’t ask Jennifer to accompany him because his dad is the jerk.

Ash chooses to accept his fate and try to forget the loneliness by join with baseball kids training. The teacher is a former baseball star who just came to town, he became an idol in a short time and ask to train kids in Ash school. For whatever reason, he became the teacher favorite and he always asks him to hang out in his house. Ash remembers Griffin warning, never accept the request from a stranger, he politely refused and run back home.

One day, he forgot his textbook and back again to the training place, the teacher still in there. While Ash busy to search, the man close his mouth and bring him to his car. He ties Ash hand and leg, shoves his mouth with a sock, put him to the back seat and drive away.

Ash shiver. Even after ten years he still remembers it. He really scared. He screams but no voice comes out. The man only laughs and tell him that he really like his face since the first time he sees him. He says he will make Ash feel good and he will be gentle. Ash didn’t know what he is saying, but he knows it’s bad. Ash face full of tears.

The car stopped. Ash hears the man got out from the car and open the back seat door. He picks Ash in his shoulder.

Ash wiggle his body but useless. He hopes the neighbor will see him, sadly no other house in that area. The man laughs while opening the door. He throws Ash in the floor and locks the door. After try to open the door for the few times, he turns around and smiles to Ash.

“Nobody will come. You are mine.”

Ash fears peaked. He was shaking. He shakes his head, begs him to stop touch him. The man raised Ash's face and throw away the socks in his mouth. Their lips almost touch.

Then suddenly the front door pushed open. The man shrieked. The next second, he was pulled from Ash. Someone pushed that bastard very had to the nearby wall and pinned his hand. The stranger launches many hits to his body until he is going limp and fall to the ground. He stepped on his head, pulling his hair up and whisper in his ear.

Whatever the stranger said, the baseball coach is scream and cry. His eyes found Ash and he said sorry many times. His savior smile to Ash. He would never forget her.

“Ash?”

Ash mind suddenly back to reality.

“Why are you spacing out?”

Ash blush and averted his gaze from Natasha. She smiles. “You can explain later. Let’s go inside. Everyone waiting.”

Today is the first anniversary of the marriage of Griffin and his wife. they want to celebrate simply by having dinner at home with close friends, the Max family, and Bianca family.

The dinner program was lively, full of laughter. Michael, who was sitting next to Ash, enthusiastically told a new teacher in his class. Max announced that the company he and Griffin worked as journalists had grown rapidly since the success of the New York Mafia case last time, they were promoted. Jessica also added that her office will merge with Max's office and that means Jessica and Michael will move to New York.

Ash immediately whispered mockingly congratulations to Max who was embarrassed. During this time he lived with Ash and Griffin. He often commented on living freely without his fierce wife. Well, say goodbye.

Griffin thanked them for coming and asked them to lift the champagne glass up high (except Michael) to toast.

Ash drank everything in one gulp. The taste of the wine is too strong to make Ash's eyes runny. He vaguely saw Bianca's smile. Ash rubbed his eyes and looked straight at the big man opposite him. There was something he would say but he was waiting for the right time.

Bianca put down his glass and spoke loudly, "Sir Griffin, me and my wife thank you for this invitation. We have been going through some good times in New York with all of you for the past 3 years. We hope that these beautiful times will continue. But like a meeting, there must be separation. We will leave New York next week. "

Ash dropped the spoon to the floor. His voice was ringing loudly.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to hide from you, Ash. Parting with you is very hard for us. I have considered you and all of you like my own family," said Natasha.

"It's fine, Natasha honey." Jessica began to talk. "We hope for the best for you too. after all, it's time my husband is independent. He has a lot of troubles for your husband. "

"Let's toast one more time for Bianca and Natasha's new journey," Griffin said.

Ash realized that only he himself did not know about their departure. He filled his glass again while looking down so as not to see Bianca's face.

 

* * *

 

"I can't hold you back, right?"

"Nope."

"At least you can tell me earlier, we meet all the time on campus, Professor Bianca."

Bianca is a lecturer at Ash and Maria universities. He is their lab assistant's head.

"The news will spread quickly and Leskinen will rethink to let me go." Bianca looked at the starry sky above her. "You and Maria will be fine. You are my superior student. "

"He would think I kept it a secret. My legs are swollen from being trodden many times by him. "Ash stood beside Bianca. They are in Griffin's home garden. "Where will you move? Natasha and Griffin's wife are working in this park together, she will miss her. "

"We will move to Paris. Natasha always dreams to go there. She wants to learn to speak French. "

"Don't forget to leave us your new address. I know you love to disappear. "

Bianca let small laugh. "I wouldn’t. We will keep in touch. If you have graduated, I will be happy to welcome you to our new home. "

"I need another 3 years to graduate, Bianca. You might have moved again. damn it! Why are you moving so fast? Are all your business done? I don't want to be scolded by my sister and senior class who are still guiding the task with you. "Ash is Bianca's assistant at the Lab.

"No worry. I already approve their assignment- "Bianca takes a deep breath" -actually, there's one last thing. "

"What is it?"

"Your thesis."

Ash suddenly remember. "I forget, you still judge it. So how, can my idea be submitted for the next research contest? "

"Your theory about the time the machine is amazing, but...” Bianca look him deeply. “Ash, don’t you tell anyone about that. It's dangerous. Our world is not ready. "

Ash gawking. He gives him a vicious glare. "What? This is a big breakthrough! The time machine can change everything. Think of so many lives that can be saved by turning back time. "

"Unfortunately, many lives will be destroyed in the presence of a time machine. The government will use it for their own benefit. Please Ash, the right thing to do is destroy your thesis."

Ash trembled with anger. "No! I spent a very long time finishing it! I want to make it come true. I will prove it can save everyone! The world war one and two can be eliminated."

"The third world war will appear instead." Said the voice behind Ash.

Ash looked back and saw a long black haired woman. He wore a white shirt with fish bones word and blue shorts.

"Long time no see. Do you still remember me? " Alice smile to him.

Ash's mind returned to the past. This girl is his hero. He saved him from the demon pedophilia and brought back his brother, Griffin returned from military service. Ash still remembers her departure, he cries without stopping.

"I need your help." She finally said.

 

* * *

 

Maria looked at the wall clock in Victor Chondria University. Almost midnight. She bit the last piece of dumpling from Changdai restaurant. She looked at the big screen that was separated from the computer in front of her sadly.

“This is for the best.” She takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

Maria turned off her computer screen but did not turn it off before leaving the laboratory room. After turning off all the lights, She looked at the screen once more. "Goodbye."

She walked towards the elevator on the seventh floor. Her mind raced to imagine what would happen soon. She caught the shadow moving at the end of the hall. Maria smiled and took out her key card to be scanned.

The elevator door is open. Before she entered, she dropped it accidentally. The door closed behind her. "Now it's up to you."

Someone took Maria's key card and used it to open the door back to the laboratory. Slowly in the dark, he walked in the room. He restarted Maria's computer and used it. After a while, the image on the big screen reappears.

There is only a 3d animation black shadow with human body shape inside the screen. Without face.

He turned on the camera near the screen.

The shadow that had been silent moved and followed his movements.

"Do you understand me?"

The shadow nodded. That person looks relieved. Just one more step. He took a deep breath and coughed slightly.

“Amadeus... ready input for control code.” He knows his voice change. He already practiced it many times.

“Der Alte... Wurfelt... Nicht...” He knows his voice shaking.

A warning siren was heard. All the lights in the room are lit and red. There was a sound from the black shadow on the screen.

_< < Command received from top-level administrator Hiyajo Maria. System transitioning to emergency mode>>_

Just one last word. His eyes are blurry. He has to do it.

“GO!”

_< < Executing patch program>>_

_< <This patch will permanently delete all Amadeus-related data>>_

_< <This includes all memory data backups>>_

Black shadows broke into thousands of mosaics on the screen. Amadeus logo appeared in the background. Little by little the logo starts to blur and disappear.

The commotion caused the guards downstairs. They all ran into the room.

The young man was resigned. He did not move from where he stood and continued to look at Amadeus logo until it disappeared without a trace.

“Freeze!” they shout.

Suddenly there was a shout from the guards. Both of them collapsed to the floor. Someone made them faint and walked closer to the screen.

He looked at the old face that had changed due to age.

“You have wrinkles, Alice.”

“What? That’s your first word after we meet again? I’m just in early thirty, Kiki.”

Alice strikes USB into that computer. "This computer is connected to all the other computers in this room. The virus in this USB will damage the data on all networks."

Kiki took out the bag, two fire spray tubes. "We need to burn everything." Alice nodded. Both of them started working. Fire burn all books, files, and documents in the laboratory room. They also kicked all the hardware and machinery to shreds. There must be nothing left.

Kiki and Alice dragged the two guards who fainted down to the emergency stairs. They ran away from the back door.

After running away from the campus environment. They saw the burning floor. Both of them holding hands.

"I have fulfilled my promise to you, I saved Natasha and she lives happily with Bianca. It was much more difficult to convince my father to destroy his thesis, but he finally agreed. How do you say it to your mother? "

"Just like you. I must fight first with her without telling the truth at all. You know, I feel guilty of destroying her work. "

"This is the best. A beautiful future is waiting for them."

Kiki tightens his grip on Alice. "Our last bond with this world is Amadeus, what do you think will happen next?"

"I don't know but... I can guess what will happen by looking at my hand now." Alice raised her right hand up.

"We disappear," Kiki finally said. His body starts to fading. "We don't exist."

"Do you regret it?"

He shakes head and looks directly to Alice's eyes. "Never."

Alice smile. "You should try to smile more. I like it." Alice embraces him. She shouldn't do this but this is their last moment. Kiki understands and hugs her tightly. "I really happy I can see you again." Tears rolled in both of their faces.

Kiki touched Alice's cheek with both hands. "... this time we will go together..."

 

* * *

 

“Ouch!”

Ash pulled his hand which was hit by the fire. It really hurts. he looked at the flames in the can that Bianca had prepared behind Griffin's house. Ash was annoyed that Bianca had predicted his actions. He politely told Griffin that he was asking Ash help in removing the university's important documents before he left by burning them. He doesn’t trust anyone beside Ash.

Ash's wrist watch shows almost 12:30, it's past midnight. Bianca and Natasha have come home with his heroes. Actually, Ash still wanted to ask more questions to her but seeing her facial expression, Ash changed his mind.

This might be the last time saw her. Ash didn't know why he had such thoughts but he could feel it. Because of that Ash cannot refuse her request, her last wish.

The fire is big enough. Ash slowly throws thesis, research papers, and usb into the flames. The results of his years of hard work disappeared in an instant.

Ash-chest is tightened. He really really sad but he knows this is the right choice. What the hero said was true about the possibilities that would occur. He didn't think that far. He just wants to be able to use it.

While looking at the flame that destroyed his last file, Ash rethought the words of his hero. She asked Ash, what is his reason to create the time machine for himself, aside for the benefit of others.

Ash kept silent. He doesn't know the answer.

He just wants to create it. He felt something would happen if he succeeded in making it. During this time he always felt something was missing from him.

He wants to find it.

He did not know what it was, but he felt that if he still tried to find it he would be able to find it. Every time he thought about it Ash felt a void in his heart.

_"You can find it someday... by yourself ..."_

Her last word rang in Ash's mind. Too bad she didn't tell her name until the last moment.

"This is for the best." Ash said.

Ash looked up and saw the starry sky above him. He can see the milky way galaxy. It’s very beautiful. Faintly in the distance, he saw a puff of smoke from the direction of his university

 

End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End... really?
> 
> Finally done! I will close this story with epilogues. But I can't promise when I will post it. My job is killing me right now.
> 
> Thank you for like my story ^^


	13. Epilogue [Another side]

Eiji...

 

The intense pain made him almost lose consciousness

 

Eiji...

 

He feels pain, his breath was panting, his body was weak and must have been rolled from his chair if it wasn't for the safety belt that held him back.

 

Eiji...

 

He vaguely heard someone's voice calling him. Somehow he felt happy to hear his name being called by the voice owner ... it’s nostalgic... then he slowly drifted to sleep.

.

..

...

....

 

“Urgh...”

 

His eyes hurt from bright light.

That’s weird, he knows everything dark before he closes his eyes, Amadeus already turns off after the time machine land in god knows where.

Strangely, his body doesn’t feel pain anymore.

Is he already free from this world?

Slowly, He opens his eyes. the light above directly hit him. He raised a hand to cover his eyes.

 

“Huh?”

 

He can’t recall how he moves from chair to mattress. He saw an IV Needle on his left wrist that connected to IV which was hung above it. It's blood.

He tries to get up but suddenly something pushes him back to bed.

“Eiji...”

Eiji turns his head and froze.

A man in a white suit crouching beside him. His eyes red and he can see the tears line in his cheek.

Eiji know who is he even though he looks different. He sees him with the same blue eyes full of warm and gentle.

“Eiji... thank goodness I arrive in time. Your heart was almost gone... I have done everything to help you. Fortunately, I have studied medical surgery and ...  blood transfusion ...”

Eiji raised his left hand and touched the man blonde hair.

 “Ash.”

Ash touch Eiji hand. “Please... call me again...”

“Ash.”

Ash smile while close his eyes. He looks enjoyed. “I’m happy I can see you again.”

“Who is the old guy now?” Eiji whisper.

“I know I know... Say anything you want, I admit it.”

“I thought I already dead.”

“Nope. I wouldn’t let you go alone. I should take responsibility after I put your choice to change our fate.” Ash squeeze Eiji hand, hard. “Thank you for saving everyone.”

“No. I should be the one to say thank you. You give me a chance to save myself in the past. You worked hard to change all of the world lines.”

“Eiji.”

“Can I say you still look handsome even after 20 years? Well, maybe a little wrinkle... the rest is fine to see.” Eiji teased. “You become professor too... It’s amazing.”  He chuckles a bit but stops because of a little pain in his lower stomach.

Ash eyes him. “You shouldn’t do it. The painkiller must be worn off now.” His thumb rubbed circles over Eiji knuckles.

Eiji pulled his hand and forced Ash to closer to him.

“You’re waiting for me all of this time...”

Ash's fingers touch Eiji temple. He gently pushed his hair back, brushing his cheekbone.

“I couldn’t bring myself to forget you. Even though I will reborn, I'm sure the new one will fell the same."

 

Eiji felt warm. His eyes water. “I feel the same. I hope they will meet again someday in the future.”

Ash's finger moves to Eiji lips. He gently touches it. “I hope they will... as long as they keep believe... even without the time machine... I know... our fate will cross again-“ Ash takes a deep breath “I already checked every timeline until crazy when I plan everything.”

Ash head hovering over Eiji head. “Last time I said to stay by my side just for now... this time... please Eiji... stay by my side forever.”

Eiji smile and let Ash rest his forehead against him.

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's enough for them. The second one is the continuation chapter 12 in a few years.
> 
> Please wait!


	14. Epilogue [END]

“Professor Callenreese!”

  
Ash sighs and turns heads for the countless time. Why they can’t stop bothering him? Girls nowadays are scary. After finished class, his student (woman) surround him and ask any question about the lesson. When they finished, he hurriedly goes outside but they keep pester him. They pretend doesn’t understand just to get a chance to ask him.

  
_“Look his smile. He’s so charming.”_

  
_“...If all of the_ teacher _like him, I will study hard.”_

  
_“I hate science so much but I can wait eagerly to hear his lecture.”_

  
Ash pretended not to hear their whisper. He politely explains again the same subject to them while walking. Finally, they stop after he enters the University office.

  
“Hard day?” Maria smile to him from her desk.

  
Ash doesn’t reply. He pulled a chair and sat down. His desk is across her.

  
“You should be happy Mr. Popular, I heard they already make fans club just after your finished your first class today.”

  
Ash turns on his computer and reply, “You should focus on your relationship instead of listening to boring gossip. No surprise you still single.”

  
“What!? Say that to yourself! The only reason all of the girls crazy for you is because of your single status. How long you will keep that up?” Maria standing with a bag in her hand. “I Need to go, my class will begin in 10 minutes.” She stopped abruptly in front of the door. “You brother called.”

  
Ash just realized he forgot the handphone in his office table. He saw the screen, five missed calls and one answered. He dialed back.  
A few minutes later, he heard Griffin voice.

  
“Miss me already Griffin? We just meet this morning.” Ash teased.

  
Griffin chuckled. “Of course I miss you. We finally see each other again after you were gone for three years since graduated. Bianca must spoil you until you don’t want to go home. So, how is your first day as a teacher at your former university?”

  
“Great.” He lied.

  
“Aslan- You know I always know when you lying, right? Very well, I know you can handle that. So... Do you already meet Maria? I can’t believe both of you work together again. She became a professor too with the same major as you.”

  
“Whatever you heard from her, don’t believe.”

  
Griffin seems amused but he decides to drop the subject. “Aslan, can I ask your help? This is really important.”

  
“What is that?”

  
“I and Max will leave for the business trip to Shanghai tomorrow but my co-worker makes a mistake. He buys the wrong flight ticket. Lucky, we can reschedule the ticket but the flight schedule change to today. Our plane will aboard in two hours. I already in the airport. We didn’t mind with the reschedule since we ready to go anytime, but...”

  
Aslan cut him. “Let me guess... you make a promise to meet someone.”

  
“Exactly. Do you still remember Ibe from Japan?”

  
Ash jog his memories after hearing that name.

  
“He agrees to join our company, finally. We already waiting for a long time. He always refused because he wants to polish his skill before join.”

  
Ibe is Max best friend from Japan. He is a talented photographer and already has a name in overseas. All of his photos always appeared in famous magazines or exhibitions. His focus is about Japan nature and people.

  
“Truthfully, Ibe will arrive tonight and go tomorrow with us to Shanghai. Because of this mistake, he will catch up alone. But-“

“He isn’t alone...” Ash said.

“Lil Bro, do you learn foresight in this past year? How could you know what I will say? Well, Ibe niece is in school holiday and this thirteen years old want to see New York.”

Ash know where this conversation will go. “Brother, I believe your wife and daughter will accompany her better than me.”

Griffin laugh. “You just need to pick up and bring her home. Ibe will go straight to Shanghai from the airport. Don’t worry, she is together with Ibe Assistant. They will be waiting in gate 124 at 19.00 pm, International arrival. I already give your number and he will call you when he has arrived. His English is pretty good, you will understand.”

Ash glance to clock wall, 16.00 pm. He needs to go now or he will be late.

“Okay, I understand. I better get prepared-“

“I ask Sing to come after you. He already in the parking lot, waiting. You don’t expect me to pick them with taxi right? Thanks for your help, I owe you a lot. Whatever you want to eat, It will be my treat next time.”

“I want the best seafood restaurant in New York,” Ash replies instantly before his brother hung up.

Ash glance again to the clock wall before turn off his laptop and ready to go. His brother always knows his weakness.

* * *

  
“What did you eat until you were this big?”

Both of them in the car and Sing driving. Ash remembers how Sing looked like before he is going abroad, his height is under Ash. Now he needs to look up to see his face. He turns into a giant!

“What? Jealous because you already stop growing. It’s your fault to pick with food.”

Damn Shorter. His mouth can’t be closed. Ash chooses to change the subject before his insult increase, “How is the restaurant?”

“Business is good as usual. The first and second restaurant is profitable and Nadia just gave birth to her third child. Shorter really busy.”

“Again? I bet Shorter must be angry with Charlie right now. He can’t go to find girls anymore until the baby can walk. Third times. Poor him.” Ash raised his hand behind his head. “When you will graduate?” Sing already in the final semester.

“Probably end of the year. I need to pass the last exam.”

“What will you do after graduating?” Ash ask again.

“I want to work. Max already give me an internship job but I want to find more experiences.” He silent before continue, “Yut Lung offer me a job as his assistant.”

“You should accept that.”

Sing looks surprised. “I thought you hate Lee?”

“I still hate him until now but not an enemy. His attitude is the worst. Glad you can endure it.”

Sing chuckled. “Yeah, he is worst but without him, Chinatown will be destroyed. Business wouldn’t come to light and easy right now. Security Guaranteed. He always tells me he wants the right man to work beside him, someone will not betray him.”

“Sound like a big job waiting for you, new grown man. Welcome to the land of adults.”

Sing replied coldly. “I’m not a child anymore. I know exactly what do you mean. By the way, why you’re still single? I don’t understand about you and Maria viewpoint.”

Ash saw straight to the glass. “Shorter again? I will blackmail him.”

“Sorry Ash, he just worried. He like Maria but she didn’t show interest and after shorter change lover many times, Maria still single. She is your best friend right? How if... she’s-“

“Stop.”

Sing glanced him.

“We are only friends. Best friends. It wouldn’t change forever. Both of us know that.” Ash hesitant to say this, he already keeps it for a long time. “It’s not like I don’t want to find anyone, but just I feel weird every time someone approaches me. It looks like she is not the one I’m looking for.”

Sing sigh. “Maria said the same thing. I suspect both of you must be the sibling with the different womb. What the hell both of you waiting?”

“I don’t know.” Ash doesn’t lie. “Don’t ask Maria about that question or she will knock you down. She’s a gorilla in a little girls body.”

“Why you back?”

“Huh?” Ash mind stop wander to think the answer, “I want to back.”

“I know you will back someday, but why now? I heard from Griffin, your career is a success under Bianca care. You can get many experiences and money if you stay two years again. For some unknown reason, you choose to stop and back to here. It’s strange.”

Ash turned on the radio. Musical tones float in the card. “I just want to back.”

Sing looks disbelief. “Other reason?”

Ash shook his head. Actually, he has other reason but he doesn’t know how to tell Sing. His reason is vague and Sing wouldn’t believe him. His feeling is the one that makes him come back to his hometown. He feels that suddenly three months ago, he ignore it at first but as time goes by, his feeling is growing and he can’t endure it anymore. It’s like a time bomb. He just tells Bianca he got homesick, technically it doesn't lie, he only comes back a few times in a year. His brother really happy and welcome him in his home, he helped him to find a job in his former university. Well, with his title, he doesn't have much choice. To add surprise, he meets Maria as a teacher.

Sing must think his question is impolite and he didn’t talk again until they arrived at the airport. Ash follow his suit. They arrive at 19.00 pm.

Ash opens his handphone while walking to gate 124. The airport is really big and large. It’s better the person who pick up waiting for the person picked up on the gate rather than meeting outside. Usually Ash will say this is very troublesome but he fell happy for an unknown reason. What the hell?

There’s still no call or message. Maybe they’re still in check out counter. Oh... He forgot something important, what are their name? His brother only mentioned Ibe but he didn’t tell him about his niece or his assistant name.

“Excuse me, Sir?”

Ash turn around and saw a man with build stature and black hair. He is smiling like angel. “Are you Aslan Jade Callenreese?” He ask politely.

Suddenly Ash lost his voice when he see his eyes. It’s black and shine like jade. He feel something stuck in his throat. Seeing Ash silent,

Sing reply him. “Yes, it’s him. Are you Ibe acquaintance?”

He smile even larger. “Yes, I’m his assistant from Japan. You must be Sing Soo Ling that work internship in Max office. Sorry to surprise you, Max sends your photo.” He raised his handphone in front of them.

“That really me.” Sing reached out his hand. “Nice to meet you...”

“I’m sorry!” He shakes Sing hand. “I’m Ibe assistant from Japan. My name is Okumura Eiji. You can call me Eiji in short.” He turns to Ash and gives his hand. “Nice to meet you too Ash. Thank you for pick us.”

Ash finally can control himself, he smiles and shakes his hand.

Sing stare at his face and suddenly remember something. “Are you are the famous athlete from Japan? I saw your jump last time in world olimpiade.” Sing said with enthusiastic.

“Thank you. I really happy you see my best performance. It’s great to represent my country. Though now I already leave that world and enter my new world as photographer-“

“Eiji nii-san, who are they?” Two girls appear behind him. One is a young little girl. The other is a grown woman around 20 years old. Both of them have black hair.

“Come to here, this is Akira, Ibe Niece.” Eiji introduced the young girl first, “And this is my sister, Erica. I hope Ibe-san already tell, my sister, come to America to find University. She already graduated but she wants to study another major.”

“You’re lucky. This guy is a professor at Victor University.”Sing said while shaking Akira hand. Erica's eyes sparkled. “It will be difficult to study if he is teaching me. Too dazzling and handsome. See my brother found you right away when he just saw your photo once time.”

All of them laughing, except Eiji. Why his sister love to tease him?

“Okay-okay- I feel regret to bring you with me now,” Eiji said

“Er- Big guy Sing, can you help us to bring our bag?” Akira asks while looking up. Sing is really tall.

“Of course. Where is it?” Erica and Akira go with Sing to pick their bag, they leave Ash and Eiji.

Ash feel an urgent need to start a conversation. “How about you?”

“No worry, It’s here.” He pointed to the brown suitcase behind him. “Please forgive them, girls always love to be spoiled. I’m sorry you can meet Ibe-san, he already goes.”

“Do the Japanese people love to say sorry?”

“Eh?”

“Forget it. I don’t feel trouble at all.” Ash feels his heart is light and feel with the butterfly. For some unknown reason, he really happy to see him even he never with him before.

“Are we ever meet before?” Eiji ask.

Ash silent. “No...” he said with low tone. Unsure.

“I never see you neither but-“ He glanced away. His cheeks are faint red. “I’m happy to meet you, Aslan.”

Ash stunned. He isn’t the only one feeling the same.

“Hey! What are you waiting for?” Sing already in front of them with two girls. Both of his hand full of a suitcase.

Eiji gesture Ash to follow, he gives a warm smile when he passes him. Ash smile back.

“Let’s go Eiji.”

 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want all the character to appear in this final episode. Is up to you guys to imagine what will happen in the future. I just want leave a possibility their children will back. Don't blame me, they need a better ending. Like Ash and Eiji. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
